


Wrong Distance Relationship

by Coyfish88



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Conventions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Dating, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyfish88/pseuds/Coyfish88
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta meet at a convention and accidentally start a long distance friendship.  Does it grow into more and get complicated? Of course it does.Slowburn, but will definitely have smut.Nominated for TPTH 2020 Annual Awards - Audience Choice for Humor Category~dedicated to @pastelgothicc~
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 256
Kudos: 239





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a shitmix of various ideas brewing in my brain for some time. I also got inspiration from some fics I love that use texting/calls, including:  
> "Friends" by **LadyVegeets**  
>  "Accidental Intimacy" by **springandbysummerfall**  
>  "#badman" by **1VulgarWoman**  
>  "kill streak" by **electrictoaster**  
>  Just to name a few! If you haven’t checked those out, they are amazing stories written by much better authors, and are basically crack to me.
> 
> Writing is really hard, so I hope you enjoy!  
> Any feedback or kudos would be appreciated - I’m trying to have fun with this project so it’s for myself, but I keep going back to old chapters to obsess about the little things over and over, and I’ve been stuck on chapter 6 forever and it’s hard fighting the urge to give up TT_TT

It was a bustling day at the South Sun Conference Dome as thousands of politicians, soldiers and scientists from across the galaxy gathered for Z-Con, one of the biggest technology conferences in the Northern quadrant. Aliens of all sizes and colors explored the convention grounds, eagerly discovering and buying the newest innovations in space travel, weaponry and communication.

Bulma tried very hard to fake a smile as another pair of aliens left her lonely booth.

Yet another lost sale.

“Cheap fuckers,” Bulma grumbled under her breath. She looked at the information on her tablet and hovered her finger over the screen to delete their data. These meatheads were clearly not qualified leads to follow up with, they just wanted to see if they could weasel a date out of her like the rest of the idiots who wasted her time at her booth. Almost everyone hitting on her was cheap as hell too, so she couldn’t even use her feminine charm to flirt a sale out of someone. 

Her dad’s voice crossed her mind, reminding her that this wasn’t going to be easy...

Bulma groaned and put the tablet away, trying to focus on her mission. She stood up straight and greeted passerbyers with bright eyes to feign the confidence she was losing.

Hundreds of aliens continued to walk past her without any interest, aside from the occasional creep who would give her the elevator stare.

Bulma grew frustrated. Of course her dad was right when he said they wouldn’t take Earthlings seriously, but Bulma was too stubborn to accept that. She had something to prove.

She turned to face the low chuckle she heard, seeing a soldier watching her from a few feet away, arms crossed, tail swaying slowly behind him.

A Saiyan. Probably an asshole. Bulma couldn’t help but glare at him.

“Can I ask what’s so funny?” She saw saliva fly at her outburst but she didn’t care. 

The man seemed surprised for a split second at how she addressed him and then laughed louder.

“I couldn’t believe it when I heard it and had to see the spectacle for myself.”

Bulma felt like steam was coming out of her ears.

“And what spectacle might that be?”

“That the weak little Earthlings actually set up a booth here and needed to use sex appeal in a sad attempt to market their inferior Earth technology,” The alien gestured to her unimpressive booth set up. “Without success, I might add.”

Bulma heard something snap from behind her eyes and saw red.

“For your information, Asshole, I am not offering inferior Earth technology. If you bozo aliens weren’t so ignorant and closed minded, you wouldn’t need half a brain to know that MY technology is the most innovative product here!”

He only laughed harder, actually needing to wipe a tear away. 

“Your weak little planet couldn’t even master the concept of warp speed travel until the technology was handed to you. No one knew your planet existed until Freeza was defeated. Even the Nameks were able to travel space better than you weaklings.” 

“So what if our space travel was lacking? We’ve caught up and now our ships can compete with yours!” 

Bulma stomped up to him and practically stuck her nose into his. There wasn’t much height difference between them so it wasn’t difficult. 

“And you call what they have here, innovation?” She waved at the rest of the convention. “Oooh wooow, shitty scouters that can see further away! Laser guns with bigger lasers! Fast ships that are faster! So fucking fancy, who could have thought of that?!”

The Saiyan snorted, brushing her away to get her face out of his. 

“Fine, Human. Humor me with your amazing technology.” His words were sarcastic, but his tone and body language were not.

Bulma blinked. “R-really?”

“You made a decent point, so prove that you’re not all talk.” He crossed his arms again, regarding her with an unimpressed and impatient look. 

Bulma straightened her posture and gestured to the device on her wrist. “Well, the main product I’m here to market here is this G-watch. It creates a field around the user that adjusts the force of gravity they experience.” 

“That’s how you’re standing here, isn’t it? Without that watch you’d be a puddle on the ground.”

Bulma wanted to smack the smug smirk off his chiseled face.

“This planet has two times the gravity compared to earth so normally I would require a higher power level to be able to visit this planet, but that is no longer a limitation with this watch. It opens up endless opportunities.”

“That is only useful for weaklings like you,” he scoffed.

“Of course you wouldn’t see the potential,” Bulma rolled her eyes. “Typical Saiyan.”

The nerve of this guy! Looking down at her when he didn’t even have the height to back it up. 

“Of all the habitable planets in the galaxy my planet had the highest possible gravity, which is why Saiyans are stronger and superior to others. Especially compared to planets that have the lowest level of gravity like your pathetic little Earth. How could your device benefit any species that isn’t as weak as yours?”

“Exactly! How many planets have the level of gravity that your planet did? A small fraction! Meaning that most planets you’re on, you’re likely wasting the opportunity to get stronger by not being in your natural environment.”

Bulma abruptly yanked on the Saiyan’s wrist and snapped a spare watch onto him before he could object.

“See for yourself.” She pressed one of the dials on the watch and watched as awe appeared on his face.

When he was speechless, she mirrored the same smug smirk that he gave her moments before. 

“Feels just like home, huh?” She winked.

The soldier examined the watch and started testing the various settings. 

“It actually works.” 

“You bet your ass it does. And it doesn’t only help with strength training either. You can lower the gravity to increase efficiency on tedious missions. OR, consider how often dumbass soldiers cut into profits on demolition projects because they can’t control their own strength? You could do body conditioning for better control, get creative with regiments or recovery, the possibilities are limited by your imagination.”

The man eyed the little human carefully.

“It doesn’t go above 10 times Earth’s gravity.”

Bulma gave a coy smile. Hook. Line.

“Not YET. This isn’t easy technology to develop but I’m in the final stages of testing up to 20 times gravity, and that software update should be available in 3 months. Imagine how strong you would get weighing double what you would on your home planet...”

He frowned at her smile, and stared.

“How much.”

Sinker.

Bulma had to suppress herself from dancing.

“Five hundred and twenty thousand credits.” She declared proudly.

“Fuck off,” he snorted. “That would be the most expensive thing here that isn’t a ship.”

“You fuck off!” Bulma snapped. She grabbed his forearm to get her watch back, but he pulled his arm towards himself to get it out of her reach, pulling her into his space in the process.

They had a stare down. A tense energy crackled around them.

“See? You obviously want it. And don’t give me shit about it being too expensive.” Bulma sneered. “You spent a quarter of that on your shitty designer scouter, and with the armor you’re wearing I can tell you can afford it. Either pay for the damn thing, or stop wasting my time.”

He finally looked impressed.

“You had the audacity to try to sell one of the most expensive items at this event. Here, in this shitty little booth, as the alien species regarded as the most backwards, weak and pathetic in the galaxy. And you expect people to buy it.”

“Hell yeah I do,” Bulma challenged. “I’m not devaluing my invention for a bunch of imbecile aliens that are beneath me in intelligence and innovation. It’s worth the price I’m charging and you wouldn’t still be standing here if you disagreed. So do you want to buy the fucking watch, or not?”

He chuckled again, not mocking this time, and motioned to his scouter to start the transaction.

Bulma grinned. Fuck yes, she was a badass. She grabbed a new one from her box on the floor (her booth didn’t even have a table), and her tablet to collect his payment.

“How do I receive the update in 3 months?” He asked. He pressed the button on his scouter a few more times to send the funds.

“Well, it’s an estimated 3 months, actually. Earth doesn’t have any decent server space outside our planet yet so you won’t be able to download a big update like that yourself, but I can figure out a way to send the update file right to your device by your serial number. BUT the only way to get the update is to leave a positive review online,” she winked. “Part of our marketing campaign.”

“That’s ridiculous,” he growled. “I don’t post anything online.”

“Then don’t get exclusive access to proprietary technology for free.” She quipped, finishing the transaction on her tablet. “It’s the exclusive offer for buying today. Or you can pay double the price next time, if there is a next time for you. Details to the page are on your electronic receipt, so leave some good feedback!” 

He frowned harder at her, as if that was going to change anything. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“You didn’t read the fine print, which also includes no refunds,” she quipped, shoving the new merchandise into his chest with one hand and grabbing her demo piece off his wrist with the other. “Pleasure doing business with ya!”

He was gawking at her now like she had three tits. He hesitated before asking.

“What is your name?”

Giddy from the transaction, she regarded the Saiyan without prejudice and realized he was actually super cute. 

“I’m Bulma.”

“Vegeta.”

She snorted. “Like Planet Vegeta? And the name of their Prince?”

“Exactly.”

Bulma blinked once. Then twice. 

“Oh. That’s kind of hot.” She shook his hand without his permission. “Nice to meet you, Prince Vegeta.” She winked and gave a seductive pout.

Flabbergasted, Vegeta turned pink, made several curses about vulgar women and stomped away.

Bulma smiled a wide smile. She made her first sale. Fuck yes, she was such a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a concept doodle of what Bulma might have looked like. I love all her hair styles and looks so I kept her description more ambitious.  
> I loved her crazy bed hair pre-Namek when she was preparing for take off, and this is how I imagined her. Kinda of frantic and not prepared in the right ways
> 
> I tried doodling Vegeta but I honestly can’t. I stopped drawing over a decade ago due to personal issues so I have zero skills/confidence left so the best I can do is a chibi asshole. Guess it doesn’t matter since we know what he looks like hurhur


	2. First Messages & Emojis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful to all who have commented and left kudos! The support and kind words so far gave me enough motivation to get through a slump on a chapter I’ve been stuck on forever, too! Huzzah!  
> Any feedback is appreciated, including constructive criticism. I’m trying to build up my confidence and I’d love more self awareness on how I can improve!
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 2! ✌🏻

Vegeta was relieved to finally return to his quarters after a tiring mission. Dealing with all the politics and unrest after Freeza’s death over two years ago was the much lesser evil compared to working for the tyrant himself, but it was still exhausting work.

Following his usual routine, he removed his boots, gloves and armour and placed them in their designated spots in his closet, and unclasped his G-watch carefully, placing it down on its charging pad at his desk.

His eyes raked over the watch and he tapped his scouter so it would access his own power level. 

Base power level up 5700 points from three months ago. He couldn’t help but smile at the results. 

Not long ago, Vegeta was striving for power to accomplish the impossible dream of defeating Freeza. He was nowhere close, and suddenly the tyrant was killed by someone that wasn’t him...it just made him furious with himself, as unrealistic as it was. But finally, his insecurities were starting to waver.

He made significant progress in a short period of time by using the watch as much as possible. Before, training would feel like a waste of time because most space stations and business centric planets would have lower gravity for the ease of maintaining infrastructure, but that was no longer an issue. The technology was remarkable; when he upped the Gs, a specific feature allowed the force field to extend to items that he held if he wanted to do weights, and the lower levels helped speed up recovery time in between workouts and missions when he didn’t have immediate access to a healing chamber. 

Another aspect of the watch he couldn’t help but adore: his colleagues couldn’t figure out his sudden ramp up in power, and no one he knew of had made the same purchase.

It truly was a remarkable little device, and he was really excited for the update. Vegeta couldn’t remember the last time he looked forward to something. 

But that meant he had to leave a review. 

Vegeta frowned. It was actually a good thing to be proven wrong by the little Earth woman, but the way she was so annoying made it hard for him to want to admit it. And he couldn’t forget how vulgar she was, from the little outfit underneath her lab coat to her shameless flirting when they exchanged names. 

He could always wait until the next Z-Con to buy the newest version, but that wasn’t for several more months and there would be no guarantee that the Earth company would be there again. And even if they were, he might run into the vulgar woman that riled him up so much to begin with. 

Might as well get it over it with.

The prince sat down and accessed the computer that was built into his tabletop. He checked his scouter for the receipt, and pulled up the webpage for the G-watch.

An incredibly amateur page appeared for Capsule Corporation, marketing the G-watch as the only catalog item. There was barely any product details and an empty reviews section. But as promised, there was a survey promising an upgrade that would exceed the current gravity threshold in exchange for in depth feedback. To his relief, the form was anonymous and would provide the software update via his serial number. It honestly shouldn’t have even mattered, but any opportunity to lessen the little she-demon’s win from their initial confrontation, he would take. 

He typed up a concise and comprehensive response, admitting to the innovation, reliability and value of the product. He proofread it a few times to make sure he didn’t sound too nice, and confirmed that he didn’t provide any hints to who it came from. 

When Vegeta submitted his feedback, his tail swayed behind him with excitement as the page processed the input. It felt like he was waiting for a present.

An image with a message popped up. Vegeta's eyes scanned the content, and on reflex he placed his face in his palm, irritated as hell.

_Thanks for your feedback! Your response has been submitted for review. Next software update will be ready when it’s ready (you can’t rush art), so look forward to it!_

Included with the message was a photo of the vulgar woman herself holding two fingers up to the camera. And winking! Again!

“What a fucking waste of time,” he grumbled. He shut the computer off with a huff and tossed his scouter onto his desk to charge next to the watch.

He should have known it was too good to be true, but at least the initial purchase wasn’t a total bust. It could have been worse, and it would have been really embarrassing if an Earth woman conned him out of many thousand credits with a fake product.

He stripped off the rest of his uniform, and went to take a hot shower to finally relax from a hectic week.

——————-

A couple weeks later, late at night, Vegeta was surprised to hear a specific tone, be-beep, from his scouter.

A message notification? No one ever messaged him unless it was for work.

He put on his scouter to review and delete the message, probably spam, and blushed pink at what he read.

 _Hey Cutie. Is my Saiyan Prince still my #1 fan?_ 😘😘

Vegeta’s eyes grew wider as he read the message again and again. 

It was obviously her, but how? He scanned the contact info; It didn’t look anything like a typical scouter ID. It was gibberish. And what were these icons? 

_How did you find me? Where did you get my contact information?_

_Ohoho those are almost the same question. Not hard to find someone if you know who you’re looking for + even more so when you give me a trail of metadata_ 👀

Bulma giggled from behind her glass, giving herself a mental pat on the back for establishing her own interplanetary communication connection with minimal latency. With half a bottle of Riesling in her, no less. She placed her feet up on her coffee table, balancing her laptop on her thighs. A notification popped up, indicating a message response.

_You owe me a software update. And remind me to never visit your backwards page again if you’re going to use it to stalk me._

Bulma scoffed. This guy was as cute as he was rude and full of himself.

 _RELAX bud_ 🙄 _. Getting your scouter ID had nothing to do with your super nice review...that was easy to trace when you used it to make your payment. I told you your scouter was shit. Not as shit as the security on it tho_ 💩

She poured herself more wine and typed out another reply. 

_As for your precious update_ ❤️ _it’s already been sent to your watch. charge to 100% and it’ll start working._ 😘

The Saiyan couldn’t help but perk up at that. He took his watch off and practically slammed it down onto the charging pad. He turned on the laser keyboard display on his desk and synced it to his scouter so he could type faster. 

**Vegeta:** This better not be a scam, you crazy woman

 **Vegeta:** and i don’t know what NICE REVIEW you’re talking about

 **|3$#X69x8x11:** LOL don’t be so shy 😍

 **|3$#X69x8x11:** just be happy your life has been blessed by my amazing work 😊😝😋

 **Vegeta:** it said the reviews were anonymous. unless your written policies are a lie, you have no proof

 **|3$#X69x8x11:** I know how to use the process of elimination 😉

Vegeta huffed in frustration. It was like this female was going out of her way to annoy him, and it was working.

 **Vegeta:** The only way that would make sense if your business is pathetic as your planet and I’ve been your only sale!

Vegeta watched her start to type...and then stop. She started again and stopped, and the pattern repeated a few more times. He smirked.

 **Vegeta:** I got it right didn’t I, Woman? Hilarious!

“This guy is a fucking prick!” Bulma was seething behind the glow of her laptop screen. With a roar, she downed her wine and started her onslaught of angry keyboard clicks. 

_fuck you!!!_ 🖕🏻 _even if it was true you’ve already admitted to expecting an update meaning you OBVIOUSLY left a review._

_fucking get over whatever weird complex you have and just admit u adore my invention_

_when you see how fucking AMAZEBALLS my genius is you’re going to desperately fall in love with me. ASSHOLE_

_aaaaand if you want to keep acting like you have SMALL DICK syndrome all the time remember i can take away the update just as easily as i sent it. so sUCK IT!!!!11_

_AND MY NAME IS BULMA, NOT WOMAN. WE EXCHANGED NAMES ALREADY, PRINCE VEGETA. BUT APPARENTLY BEING A PRINCE MEANS SHIT ALL WHEN IT COMES TO MANNERS!!!!!!!!_ 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

Vegeta grit his teeth at the bombardment. Her words were as vulgar as her blue hair and attitude. What was about this Earthling that just drove him up the wall? He moved to type a mean response, but was interrupted by a quiet beeping coming from his watch. He looked over at the display.

_Update Complete_

Vegeta’s mind blanked for a moment and suddenly felt...giddy? He didn’t know what it was, but his annoyance from a second ago was quickly replaced by this odd type of happiness.

He reviewed the chat log before him.

She had a point. He really did love his watch, and they were arguing because he didn’t want to admit it to her.

“just admit u adore my invention”

Was it really her invention? She wasn’t just an employee that was representing her company? If he remembered correctly, she called it “her technology” when they first met too. She seemed to take it personally and get very defensive about it, so that would make sense.

Vegeta skimmed their chat history once more and then updated the ID to _Bulma_ to add her to his contact list.

 **Vegeta** : Update is done now.

 **Vegeta:** you’re right. I do like the watch. This update better not disappoint me

 **Vegeta:** going to test it out now. thanks Bulma

 **Bulma:** ......

 **Bulma:** You’re welcome

Vegeta took off his scouter and set it to Do Not Disturb for the rest of the evening, not wanting to be bothered as he played with his toy. He stood up and put his watch on.

20 times gravity, was he ready for it? Of course he was! He had gotten a hell of a lot stronger in the past few months. He just had to prepare himself for double the max gravity, basically double the weight he was normally used to. He’d be able to handle it no problem with his new power level!

He set the gravity app to the highest setting without even looking at it.

And face planted into the floor, with his watch shining ‘50Gs’ on its display.


	3. Voice Calls & Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭 I feel incredibly humbled by the support so far. I can't believe I have 60+ kudos in less than a week and 400 views. I don't feel worthy 😭
> 
> As a gift, here is chapter 3, a bit earlier than I intended to post it! Chapter 4 has been ready for a while and should be updated this weekend (assuming I have the confidence to stop nit picking at it)  
> Also I'm proud to say that this story will OFFICIALLY HAVE SMUT (eventually). Ohohohoo. All thanks to my readers who motivated me with their kindness, which then inspired me to be perverted. Ohohoho.
> 
> Again, any kudos, comments or feedback is appreciated. I don't have a beta-reader so please don't be afraid to point out any mistakes or opportunities to improve 😅  
>  **If anyone wants to chat on Twitter, find me under Coyfish88 !**

Vegeta broke his nose and collarbone. He was able to set his nose himself, but the collarbone thing was a bit harder to instant remedy. Of course there were the rejuvenation tanks, but to his luck some drunk guards puked all over certain electric servers, knocking the general medical bay out of commission for the next few days while they repaired it.

The injury itself wasn’t the worst; he had definitely experienced a thousand times worse before when he still worked for Freeza, but it would be careless to overdue it when he didn’t need to anymore.

Still, it was a very foreign, and for some reason, embarrassing concept to him: taking a sick day off.

He lied in bed, bummed out that he couldn’t play with his G-watch, other than setting it to a low gravity setting to give his bones and muscles a break. Now that he had time, he reviewed Bulma’s update and saw that the new gravity threshold was 50Gs, not 20Gs. It was definitely embarrassing that he didn’t pay enough attention to the settings to notice, but the upgrade was amazing. How could he be mad?

At least with his Saiyan genes he’d be a tad bit stronger after healing from this. But he would rather train. He frowned in a way that was almost a pout.

His scouter be-beeped and blinked next to him. A message. Then another.

Vegeta looked at it for a moment and reached for it. That feeling of...giddiness?..was back. He put on his scouter and saw her name.

 **Bulma:** So, are you in love with me yet? 😉

 **Bulma:** How amazing was the update?

Vegeta blinked at her messages. She was being fucking annoying as usual, and by instinct he wanted to insult and argue with her. But for an unknown reason, a stronger instinct made him respond honestly.

 **Vegeta:** amazing

————

Bulma texted Vegeta for several hours. He spoke about his experience with her G-watch in detail and how it actually helped him get just a little bit stronger. He unofficially apologized for being a rude bastard, and while he was still a dick it was now playful, instead of a bitter asshole kind of way.

She was surprised that she actually enjoyed talking to him, and that he was capable of a dignified conversation. Her original goal was just to prove herself and rub it in his face that she was right, but she almost didn’t expect him to be humble enough to be proven wrong.

 **Vegeta:** So the watch is really your invention? You created it?

 **Bulma:** Yeeeep! I know it’s shocking to see brains and beauty in the same package, but the universe is kind.

 **Vegeta:** You...are so stupid.

Bulma gave him a concise summary of her background: incredibly smart and beautiful as she was humble, and heiress of the biggest tech company on earth, which might be the reason why she gets defensive at the common opinion throughout the universe that Earth is a fucking joke.

The heiress felt a bit silly that she revealed so much so quickly, but it was a trigger of hers. It was easy talking to him for some reason, even though he was a jerk. It dawned on her how long they were texting for, and she needed to go to sleep.

 **Bulma:** It’s been fun chatting. Didn’t think it’d be so fun to talk to the grumpiest person in the universe

 **Vegeta:** Today is my rest day. normally I’d never waste so much time talking to someone annoying like you.

 **Bulma:** Don’t worry, I know you’re my #1 fan 😘❤️😍!!!

Bulma signed off, smiling to herself. She felt good about herself today.

————

Vegeta recovered fairly quickly and started taking advantage of the software upgrade. This time gradually and with a bit more thought and care. In one of their chats Bulma made a joke about how too much gravity could stunt his height, and that totally did not hit a sore spot.

He didn’t realize it until over a week after the update, but he and Bulma were texting almost every day. Usually just a couple minutes just to check in on the watch update and to provide feedback on small bugs, but sometimes more if one of them was bored.

It was a good feeling when they shared their progress to each other; he would boast about his training gains and tidbits about his performance at work, she regularly bragged about her engineering, and it was nice talking to someone who was genuinely interested in the other’s success. After a month of texting, Vegeta could almost admit to himself that he enjoyed chatting with her. Was this what it was like to have enjoyable conversations about shared interests?

Vegeta shook his head at the crazy thought. Nah, he must have been high from a good work out earlier.

————

Vegeta despised socializing. It didn’t help that there weren’t that many Saiyans left, and if someone asked him who his best friend was, he would have difficulty deciding which dumb ass he was able to tolerate slightly more compared to the others.

Today, he somehow got stuck having drinks with two of them that were especially annoying: Raditz, and his cousin, Turles.

“Yooo you guys down for the next Z-Con? With that sick bonus we just got I’m wantin’ to pick up a badass new space pod. One with a big enough seat that I can fuck a girl in, if you know what I’m mean.”

Raditz and Turles high fived each other and took a chug of their drink. Vegeta massaged his temple with one hand and sighed. This bar didn’t serve anything strong enough that could help him put up with these idiots.

“Yeah, I’m in for buying some new gear,” Raditz agreed. “I could use some new armor that highlight my quads more.”

“Yo, and they always have the hottest chicks modeling the newest armor designs.”

The cousins clinked their mugs together in agreeance and downed their liquor. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

“Hey, remember last time, there was actually that booth set up by Earth? And they had some dumb hot lil’ thing manning it by herself. Whatever they paid her was clearly not enough, she could have been eaten alive.”

“I would have eaten her alive, if you know what I mean.”

The cousins high fived each other, and ordered another round.

“Didn’t you actually buy something from her as a gag, Vegeta? I remember you couldn’t believe it when you found out how that weak ass planet managed to get a set up there.”

Vegeta scowled at the idiots before him. With his arms crossed, he could feel his watch rubbing against his forearm, but underneath his gloves everyone was none the wiser.

He didn’t have to explain himself to anyone, and the normal Vegeta would rarely admit to receiving help. The normal Vegeta would definitely never compliment another living person either, much less an Earthling, the weakest and most embarrassing species known to the galaxy.

That was because he was a prideful person, but what did he have to be prideful for? He used to be proud because he was born a royal prodigy and became the strongest of his kind. But then his planet was annihilated, and none of that mattered because he couldn’t stop it from happening. And then he couldn’t even defeat Freeza. So was he really even that proud before?

He definitely felt more proud each day now, as he grew much stronger at a pace he didn’t imagine was possible. And if it was with the help of technology, that didn’t discount his progress because it still required discipline, and the weak assholes before him wouldn’t be able to handle a fraction of what he did on the daily. He had nothing to prove to them, so fuck whatever they thought.

“Actually I did. I bought a G-watch. I’m wearing it right now.” Vegeta lifted his glove to show it to them. They looked shocked.

“Holy shit, you’re not joking,” Raditz marveled. “What does it do? Is it actually any good?”

“Yoo does it hook up to the Earth’s internet? Cause Earth has the BEST porn, if you know what I mean.”

Vegeta smirked. “Let me show you.”

————

Bulma sighed in relief as she opened the shower door, releasing the steam that developed from her hot shower. She dried herself with a big towel and used it to wrap up her wet hair into a turban, and strutted to her bedroom to lounge around her in naked glory. She noticed the scouter she recently made for herself was blinking on her nightstand. She read the message, and smiled.

 **Vegeta:** Are you going to Z-Con again?

Bulma turned on the virtual keyboard and typed back.

 **Bulma:** Hey Prince Cutie! Not sure. Earth currency doesn’t convert over well into credits, and I didn’t exactly get my ROI last time. It’s pretty expensive to rent space at these cons

 **Bulma:** Do you want me to go? 😉

 **Bulma:** If you want to take me on a date you can just ask me more directly, you know 😘

Bulma flopped down on her bed and saw that he was online and typing a response.

 **Vegeta:** You’re a dumbass

 **Bulma:** That’s not a no 😘😉

Bulma giggled when she saw the indicator that Vegeta typed and deleted his response a couple times. He was so fun to tease. She thought about it.

Was he asking because he actually wanted to see her? She blushed. They were texting regularly for almost two months now, so at this point they were pretty good friends, whether he would admit to it or not. Plus he was cute. Both in personality and tight spandex kind of way.

She saw he was still struggling with a reply, so she beat him to it.

 **Bulma:** hey I was thinking 💭

 **Bulma:** did you want to voice chat instead? It’s easier to talk and I made my own scouter not long ago that I want to test the voice connection with

Bulma was getting annoyed because 10 minutes went by without a response, until finally:

 **Vegeta:** ok

Bulma wasted no time and called him right away. But she couldn’t help but feel a little bit…. nervous? No, Bulma Briefs didn’t get nervous. She heard him pick up. “Hey Princey, can you hear me? Helloooo?”

“You’re ridiculous as usual.”

”Shucks, you only ever say nice things, Vegeets. How do I sound?”

“Fine.”

“Fuck yea, I’m a genius! More validation I didn’t need.” Bulma boasted.

“It’s just a scouter call, it’s nothing impressive.”

“Umm, okay why don’t YOU build a scouter from scratch with nothing except the concept, and then establish a crystal clear connection to a galactic communication network far out in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere space. If we were doing a video call you’d see me flipping you off right now.”

A low chuckle. “So humble and charming, as always.”

“Yeah well, you’re a mean bastard, like always. But I’ll forgive you cause your voice is hotter than I remember.”

He choked a bit. “You’re just as vulgar verbally as you are over text! Don’t you have any shame?”

“You’re such a prude. Why would what I say change if it was via text or with my voice? Was I any different when we first met? If you embarrass this easy what are you going to do when we see each other again at the convention, huh?”

He went quiet. She could have sworn she heard him gulp.

“Are you just uneasy because my voice turns you on?”

“Fuck you, Bulma.”

“Yeah, you wish.”

“I almost forgot how much more annoying you are in person.”

“Whatever. Anyway, I can see if there is vendor space that opened up from cancellations, but I doubt it considering how popular Z-Con is, and even if I spent all the credits I made from your sale that would only pay for a quarter of the smallest vendor package, if that. You always rub in how poorly I did last time.” She blew a raspberry.

“If you want to go, just apply for a vendor spot and see if you get approved. I’ll be needing at least another 10 watches so that should take care of your fees and then some. And if you get your act together you may get more than one customer this time.”

Bulma grinned. This cute bastard definitely wanted to see her.

“Hey, clearly I had my shit together last time with my brilliant invention, everyone must have just been too intimidated by how stunning this little Earth genius was.”

“Maybe don’t look like a harlot next time and you’ll be taken more seriously.”

“Screw you! What I was wearing was no more revealing than what everyone else was wearing. Most aliens there practically had their junk hanging out. Most of the ones who hit on me did, at least.” Bulma shuddered at the memory.

She heard him sigh. “Just take my advice and don’t be the only one not wearing armor. Your goal is to blend in and look professional, not stand out like a circus act.” Vegeta argued. “If you can’t get your hands on some armor you can buy some there, so you have no excuse. Stop being so stubborn!”

“Fineeee, I’ll do your armor kink for you,” Bulma whined.

“You’re stupid.”

“Do you want to know what I'm wearing right now?” She asked, sounding coy. “Just a towel, but I’m not wearing it on my body. I can send you a picture if you want proof.”

Vegeta sputtered more profanities at her before hanging up.

Bulma giggled, thinking again about how fun it was to tease him, and then started wondering about how often he thought about her naked.


	4. Sliding pics into DMs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone sick of me yet? Cause I have no patience, so here’s the 4th chapter in 1 week.  
> Is it bad that I also want to post chapter 5 right away?! Or is it better to have a bit of suspense? 🤔
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. I’m trying to see if I can complete this project to challenge and prove something to myself, and each chapter post this far has helped me write a lot more because of support being shown in various ways ❤️
> 
> Also there is now concept doodle art if you check chapter 1!!! And perhaps more next chapter...
> 
> **I’m Coyfish88 on Twitter!**

Vegeta registered for an event pass to Z-Con, and received an automatic notification in his work folder 2 weeks later with the details and itinerary for Z-Con. He immediately skimmed the document to look for the vendor list.  
  
 _Capsule Corporation, Earth. Section XIV4_ **_  
_** **_  
_** Bulma’s company. She applied and got accepted, and he’d be able to pick up the watch order from her that his soldiers wanted.  
  
After the bar with Raditz and Turles a month ago, they went to the gym so they could try Vegeta’s G-watch. Both of them face planted, broke their noses and chipped several teeth at 20Gs, and Vegeta ended up having a great night after all.  
  
And then word got around, and the secret to Vegeta’s power surge was out. But Vegeta was still the only one with a G-watch and much stronger than everyone who wanted one. It made him sort of popular for once. Some squads had asked him to order some more, which gave him the perfect excuse to see her again.  
  
Not that Vegeta needed an excuse to see her again, nor did he want to. Or maybe he did, considering he looked up who the Z-Con vendor coordinator was and sent him a detailed message threatening to pull his spine out from his asshole if he didn’t comply with his demands, but that was besides the point.

Anyway, he did it for her since they were...friends. Right? But socializing was among his least favorite things to do, so was it even normal to want to see a friend that he already spoke to on a daily basis? A friend who just happened to be one of the most annoying and attractive people that he’s ever met, along with being very flirtatious and alluring?  
  
Vegeta shook his head and lowered the gravity setting on his watch. He was making a lot of progress getting used to 50Gs, but maybe he was pushing himself too much. These crazy thoughts must have been from fatigue.  
  
As the convention date quickly approached, Bulma started whining about all the work she had to do to prepare.  
  
 **“** Do you know how long it takes to make one of these watches? They are hand made pieces of art! You can’t mass produce these things yet without the gravity being finicky and potentially killing someone.”  
  
 **“** How many did you have ready at the first convention?” Vegeta challenged. “Just the one you sold me?”  
 **  
** **“** Well, six. I was expecting to generate a lead list to sell more orders and make more inventory as needed, but that fell through. All I got was a list of names interested in a date, not my tech. It wasn’t until some idiot I know made a last minute order and BEGGED me to go to this event cause I’m the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen.”  
  
“You’re delusional. And suck it up princess, you’ve had plenty of notice at this point.”  
  
“SO SORRY, MR. PRINCE!” Bulma shot back.  
  
Vegeta smirked. He was looking forward to the convention.  
  
“By the way,” Bulma started, “I’m not planning on selling that many G-watches, and they are only going to go up to 20Gs for now, including your new batch. I’ve thought about it, and Freeza hasn’t been dead for that long so there’s still unrest, plus the psychos out there that are still loyal to him. I don’t want my technology potentially getting abused and I’d rather have tight control of it for a while as I develop it some more.”  
  
“Hmph,” Vegeta grunted, not agreeing or disagreeing.  
  
“I’m keeping just yours at 50Gs, though so don’t worry. You’ll always be special, Prince Vegeets.” Bulma cooed. “I’ll even give you exclusive access to new updates in exchange for nudes.”  
  
“For a moment you almost said something intelligent and then you ruined it by being Bulma.” Vegeta deadpanned.  
  
Bulma just burst into laughter in response. The sound caused a pleasant sensation to blossom in Vegeta’s gut, which made him uncomfortable.  
  
“I have to go work out,” he mumbled in between her giggles.  
  
“Sure thing, homeboy. I’ll talk to you later.” Bulma made some kissy noises into the scouter until he hung up. 

\--------  
  
Some evenings later, Vegeta was doing one handed push ups with his watch set to 40Gs. His current routine was doing 100 reps on each arm starting with his home planet gravity level, and going up intervals of ten gravity points after each set. He was halfway done his left arm when his scouter lit up and _be-beeped_ with a message.  
  
 **Bulma:** Whacha doing? 👀👀👀  
  
Vegeta could have waited until he was done, but he used his free hand to type quick replies.  
  
 **Vegeta:** push ups

As usual, she responded quickly.  
  
 **Bulma:** Gs?💪🏼😮  
  
 **Vegeta:** 40  
  
 **Bulma:** Ooo, you must be sweaty 🥵💦💦. Pix pls 🙏🏻  
  
 **Vegeta:** go away  
  
 **Bulma:** Fine! 😠 grumpy pants!!  
  
When he finished the last rep on his right arm, he jumped up to sit on his haunches, and increased his watch to 50Gs. His bare chest heaved as he replenished oxygen during his short resting period, and he texted her again.  
  
 **Vegeta:** stop being dumb. Scouters don’t send pictures  
  
 **Vegeta:** don’t you have ZCon tech to prep  
  
 **Bulma:** I’m all done 🙌🏻  
  
 **Bulma:** OR did you forget I’m a genius? 😏  
  
 **Bulma:** I’m getting some well deserved rest &relaxation now ✌🏻  
  
 **Vegeta:** then go relax. What are you bugging me for

 **Bulma:** you’re fun to bug ❤️❤️ 

**Bulma :** but fineeeeeeeeeeeee I’ll get back to tanning 😎☀️  
  
 **Bulma:** btw all you need is a lil’ code hack to get scouters to send images 🔨🔨🔨  
  
 **Bulma:** see for yourself 👀  
  
Vegeta’s scouter lit up again, but the chat log on his lens was replaced by a lewd photo of the infuriating human. She laid back in a lounger with her pink lips pursed in a seductive manner, big shaded sunglasses covering her beautiful blue eyes that were probably laughing or winking at him. A pale taupe bikini stretched across her ample breasts, the color of the little cloth teasing him by almost blending into the tone of her skin, further enhancing the illusion that it was barely there.  
  
Vegeta minimized the chat app and threw himself back into doing push ups on his right arm, cursing under his already heavy breath. When he still couldn’t get the image out of his head, he ripped the scouter from his ear and threw it aside, sending it tumbling across the hard gym mats. It didn’t help to rid him of the engraved mental image.  
  
The device _be-beeped_ from across the floor. When he checked it later, he swore loud at her message.  
  
 **Bulma:** lol  
  
\--------  
  
The convention was a few days away, and Bulma was starting to pack for her trip. She was figuring out the best way to organize herself and capsule up her merchandise, when she decided to text Vegeta. 

**Bulma:** what do you have planned for that weekend. just the con? 

His reply didn’t take long.  
  
 **Vegeta:** What do you mean?  
  
Bulma typed out a few flirty retorts, and then deleted them with a frown. As fun as it was flirting and teasing Vegeta, it never really got her anywhere. He was always a playful jerk, and that was definitely his own weird way of flirting with her, but she wanted real results right now. She put on her scouter and made the call. 

“I MEAN I’m not travelling halfway across the galaxy just to sell you and some boozo aliens some merch. It’ll be my first time on that planet- hell, it’s my first time on that side of the universe! Are you going to show me around?” Bulma confronted him as soon as he picked up. 

“S-show you around?” Vegeta stuttered.

“Yeah, like friends do. Aren’t you interested in seeing me? Or have you been pushing for this Z-Con thing just to use me for my technology?”

“I’m clearly using you...for your technology.” Was he trying to sound convincing, or sarcastic? Because it sounded like he didn’t even know himself. 

“Seriously? You’re not joking?” Bulma questioned, serious with her tone.

“Yes?”  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Bulma mumbled under her breath. Great, she was dealing with a boy who was insecure about his feelings. Of course she had to keep up her track record of bad taste in men. “Fine, I can EASILY find another date while I’m there. Call me if you decide to grow up.” Bulma made the effort to sound pissed, and hung up.   
  
She yanked off her scouter and tossed it aside. Stupid men! Ugh, what was she even thinking anyway? He lived on the other of the galaxy!  
  
But she really enjoyed talking to him, and even more so than normal she couldn’t stop thinking about him, ever since he asked her to go to Z-Con again and they started having scouter calls. They got to know each other pretty well since they met, and obviously had a connection and sexual tension. Why did he have to be so dumb? She thought about it. Did what they just have count as their first fight? Maybe her approach was too aggressive. Her ex did tell her before that his balls would shrivel up whenever she got confrontational.  
  
Bulma observed the huge mess in front of her. There was a lot to prepare for her trip, and she needed to leave first thing in the morning in order to make the trip on time. She set her scouter to mute alerts (even though she didn’t have anyone else to message outside Earth’s cellular network) to minimize distractions, and focused on packing.  
  
She was going to see him by the end of the week anyway and if he screwed this up it would be his loss, she tried to convince herself.  
  
\--------  
  
It was the first day of the Z-Con weekend, and thousands of attendees crowded in and around the North Star Conference Dome. The Z-Con held annually at this location was a bigger and grander event as it had a similar gravity to Earth and Namek, making the event more accessible to all kinds of aliens.  
  
Vegeta checked his scouter to review the convention grounds map. Section XIV4 was in the far back of the vendor’s hall. If it wasn’t for the crowd it’d take a fraction of the time to get there, but opening day was always a gong show.  
  
What was worse, was Raditz was trailing him. They managed to lose Turles in the crowd pretty quickly, but he couldn’t get rid of Raditz yet. Telling him to fuck off didn’t work and he was out of ideas.  
  
“I can’t wait to check out the armor boutiques to get myself a sexy new suit.” Raditz rubbed his hands together. “The chicks won’t be able to resist me.”  
  
Vegeta prayed to the universe that he would lose Raditz soon. He really didn’t want him around when he would get to see Bulma again.  
  
For the first time in a while, they didn’t talk for a few days. He knew that she had a longer trip than he did to get to this planet; perhaps she went into sleep stasis during the ride or maybe her scouter couldn’t get a strong signal, but he wasn’t used to not talking to her.  
  
Vegeta sighed to himself. She was definitely pissed at him. And said she was going to find dates. Both of those concepts gave him feelings that felt like anxiety, but couldn’t have been anxiety because that would have been puerile and pathetic of him. 

“Hey wanna check out Capsule Corporation to grab our new gravity gear first? Maybe that hot Earth babe will be there again.” Raditz wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Raditz.” Vegeta growled.  
  
It took ten minutes of winding through crowds just to get to the Vendor’s Alley, and then another twenty to figure out how to navigate the giant convention hall.  
  
“Section XIV4, the booth should be somewhere around here,” Raditz thought out loud, scoping out the busy area. 

They were almost about to give up, when Vegeta realized that a crowd was blocking the view of her and her set up. The two Saiyans shoved some people out of the way, and Vegeta saw her.

The blue haired little woman stood there proudly, looking the part with a scouter on her ear and wearing a new armor design he had never seen before. And looking sexy as hell. Her hair was cut a bit shorter and styled straighter than before, which helped show off the silhouette of the armor.

“Hey Prince Vegeets!” She noticed him over the crowd, waving at him.

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and walked over.


	5. Z-Con 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
> Over 100 Kudos in 1 week. Of course I'm giving you guys the next chapter the next day! 😭 I never imagined receiving this much support 🙏🏻❤️  
> I tell myself that I'm writing this for fic for myself more than anyone, but clearly I'm full of shit and am a kudos slut.
> 
> I hope to hear what you guys think of this chapter 😉  
> See end of chapter for trash doodles and rantings.

“Hey homeboy,” Bulma winked. “Fancy seeing you here!” 

She quickly greeted the some attendees at her booth as she finished typing something into a tablet and handed a customer a capsule. Her vendor space was big enough for a small counter this time, and had a screen display as the backdrop to help market her products. An armor chestplate was on display to the side, next to a strategically placed mirror that made her space look bigger. Overall, a much more impressive set up that held up to the Capsule Corporation name. 

“You’re busier than last time.” He remarked.

“Well, I expanded my product line and took your advice about looking the part.” She noticed him looking her up and down. “I see you like my new ensemble. Cute, hey?” She struck a pose to show off her curves. 

“Super cute!” A voice from the side said.

Bulma turned her head and noticed the taller Saiyan with him. “Oh, you brought a friend. I’m Bulma.” She smiled.

“I’m Raditz!” He introduced himself eagerly. “Is this armor design from Earth? It’s sexy as hell!”

Bulma giggled. “Why yes, this is a new design I came up with for Z-Con. These shoulder pads,” She tapped on Raditz’s armor. “They seemed so bulky to me, and the straps on mine should be more comfortable. And they’re more stylish too! They come in a few colors if you want to see.” She pointed at the display behind her and gestured to the options. Raditz eagerly went to check out the catalog.

Vegeta cleared his throat and glared at her.

“What?” She rolled her eyes. “I’m working. Plus your much taller Saiyan friend is way nicer than you are.”

“Hmph, so you’ve changed your focus from technology to fashion,” he observed. 

“What? Fashion and technology can be one in the same. My armor design is thinner without sacrificing protection, and it’s machine washable.”

“Whoa, cool!” Raditz exclaimed behind her.

Bulma watched Vegeta eye her up and down. She felt confident in her armor design: a similar chest plate to the newer styles, but with adjustable straps on the shoulders instead of bulky shoulder pads. She paired her dark armor with matching wrist guards and without an undershirt, which allowed her to show off the slightest glimpse of cleavage, and cheeky blue bottoms underneath that highlighted the curve of her butt. 

“Did you have to have your ass hanging out?”

“Excuse ME,” Bulma defended. “I’m not showing any more or less ass than Raditz is over here.” She pointed her thumb at the taller Saiyan. “You men and your double standards are so ignorant.”

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with what you’re wearing.” Raditz said behind her, checking her out. Vegeta shot him a look that looked like he was plotting his death.

Bulma laughed and tossed Vegeta a capsule. He caught it easily.

“Thanks Raditz. Don’t worry, he’ll change his mind when he tries his own on. I gave him one that is the same model as mine but white.” She pointed at the capsule in Vegeta’s hand. “That’s a hoi-poi capsule, like I told you about. You’ll find your watches inside, and a new set of armor. If you’re sticking around you can always wear it now and do some advertising for me.”

Vegeta looked down at the “hoi-poi” capsule in his palm. He remembered her describing how it worked, so clicked the tab on the top and dropped it in front of him. 

A small case suddenly expanded out of the capsule, holding inside all of the items that Bulma had promised. He took out the pristine white armor to examine it, trying to hide how impressed he was with the quality.

“Wait, you two are FRIENDS?” Raditz’s jaw dropped. “Where did that case come from? Vegeta gets armor for free? And he has friends?!”

“Shocking, I know,” Bulma agreed. “Vegeta is one of my early investors, so he gets special perks. And what you just witnessed is Earth’s capsule technology! You get a free hoi-poi capsule with your armor purchase today.”

“I’m sold!” Raditz exclaimed. “I’ll take one of every color! With the detachable thigh guards!”

Bulma gave the tall brute a thumbs up and got to work to put Raditz’s order together. Vegeta watched as she mingled with passing patrons in between tasks and talked about her inventions with enthusiasm when she had the opportunity. He realized he was staring and needed a distraction, so he quickly changed into his new armor and re-capsuled his purchases. 

“That armor looks sick. This Earth tech is actually legit, who would have thought? Do you think all Earth chicks are this hot? Bulma is out of this world, do you know if she’s single?” Raditz bit his lower lip as he checked her out from afar. 

“Shut the up fuck up, Raditz.” Vegeta felt like that was his mantra today. 

“Your armor is ready here. That’ll be 275 thousand credits for all the colors.” After finishing the payment, she directed her attention back to Vegeta and winked. “Don’t worry about your payment, Mr. Prince. I have your credit card on speed dial.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her attempt to tease him. “Speed dial is for communications, not payments. Your joke doesn’t make sense.”

“Your hair doesn’t make sense! How does it stay up even when you use gravity? Your head must be deformed,” Bulma grumbled, stomping off to the side to deal with another customer. Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk at the view as she turned away. 

Raditz was on the other side of the booth trying to decide what color of his new armor to wear in front of the mirror, so Vegeta stood alone.

What to do? Normally he’d take the opportunity to ditch a distracted Raditz, but he really had nothing else planned beyond picking up more merchandise from Bulma and….what else? 

If he recalled correctly, she got pissed off at him the last time they spoke because she was trying to demand a date from him and he didn’t comply. Well, technically he choked up and lost all composure and cool, resulting in his brain to go into a defensive auto-pilot and he said some dumb shit that he didn’t even remember saying, which just cemented how dumb it must have been, but that was besides the point. 

Are you going to show me around? Her question rang through his head, her voice filled with confrontation.

He...wanted to. But he had never shown someone around before. What the hell was she expecting out of a date, and what if he disappointed her? He would rather endure torture than admit it but when he saw her again, he realized that his conversations with Bulma were his moments throughout the day where he felt the most content. Vegeta had never been on a proper date before, but something told him that if he fucked it up, it would also fuck up the dynamic between them.

But, clearly she wasn’t getting a lack of attention, if Raditz was any indicator, and there were a lot of other dumbass meatheads out there that would definitely want to pick her up. Did she find someone else to show her around, already? Vegeta grinded his teeth, knowing he probably wouldn’t find out unless he asked her himself. 

He watched Bulma quickly finish up with her customer and turn back to approach him again.

“Soo, I’m almost sold out of my stock for today and I didn’t get to check out the convention last time.” Bulma fluttered her eyelashes. “Want to keep me company if I close early? ”

-——--

The three of them had been wandering the convention grounds for just over an hour together, with Raditz eagerly leading the way and fanboying over all the displays and merchandise. To say that Vegeta was furious at Raditz’s presence would have been putting it lightly. 

Bulma snickered. “Raditz is awfully charming,” she mused as she watched him flex in front of a mirrored wall. 

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. He rolled back his glove to look at his watch, a force of habit now when he was bored or irritated.

“Oooh, 35Gs,” Bulma whistled, leaning into his space so she could see the display. “Impressive. How strong are you now? Are you a Super Saiyan yet?” She took the opportunity to feel up his bicep. 

“Hmph, not yet, but in due time.” Vegeta looked away to hide his blush. “My base power level has doubled since I started training with gravity.”

“You know, at your rate it won’t be long before most scouter models fry up trying to get a reading on you if you power up. Pretty soon, the only thing your scouter is going to be good for is talking to your incredibly attractive friend from Earth.”

“Hmph, I don’t have any friends from Earth, much less attractive ones.”

“Oh really now,” Bulma challenged. “So I guess my only Saiyan buddy from outer space is my new friend Raditz over there.” She turned to see that he got distracted by a group of women to flirt with. “He _is_ awfully nice to me. Is he single too?”

Vegeta’s tail bristled at the thought. “I don’t know, what don’t you go ask him yourself?” His attempt to sound indifferent achieved the opposite effect.

Bulma burst into laughter at his expense, but instead of infuriating him further like he would have thought, the warm sound just confused him.

  
“Relax homeboy, it’s just a joke,” she choked out in between her giggles. “Hey, I missed lunch. Want to grab a bite somewhere?” 

Her cute smile defused all his remaining anger, and he could only nod in response.

-——--

It was peak time for the bigger convention events and activities, so Vegeta and Bulma were able to beat rush hour and snag a table at the back of a restaurant on site. Raditz agreed to drinks and said he would catch up with them shortly; he was meeting up with someone named Turles, who was finishing buying some protein supplement that “totally wasn’t steroids this time”. Vegeta seemed more relieved with some distance from Raditz, but he stayed cranky.

As they were waiting for their drink orders, Bulma sipped her water and checked out the grumpy hot alien across the table from her. The way her armor design highlighted the bulge of his shoulders was angelic, and she didn’t miss earlier how the slightly tapered design drew attention to a delicious looking package. Both front and back. Bulma finished her water, although it didn’t fulfill the thirst she was quenching for. 

He had to be into her too, right? Bulma was pretty sure that he was, but not certain, and that was messing with her self esteem. He made that comment about her ass hanging out before; was that his way of saying how nice her ass was, was he in denial about it, or was that an indicator that he maybe into more modest women? She had been taking every opportunity to tease him and feel him up, and although he didn’t push her away, he would never lean in or take advantage of their proximity. Bulma wasn’t used to guys playing hard to get when she would flirt; either they’d gush at the attention or just not be interested. Not this weird in-between. 

Bulma pouted. If he just wanted to be friends, she would probably have to stop talking to him so often before she got in too deep. She reached her foot out from under the table to poke at his leg. He grunted.

“How does your new armor feel? Do you li-ike it?” 

Vegeta just grunted again, looking at her with a bored looked. Bulma frowned.

“Man, you’re hard to please. Is the only thing that impresses you more gravity?”

“Maybe. Why? Is that an option?”

“Perhaps, if you take me on a proper date.” Bulma proposed.

“B-be serious!” Vegeta sputtered. 

“Who said I’m not?” Their drinks arrived and Bulma eagerly sipped down the first half before continuing. “So it’s official then? You’re using me for my technology just to get stronger? You haven’t been acting otherwise whenever we meet in person.”

Vegeta seemed taken back by the confrontation but didn’t back down. “Someone got a lot less nice once Raditz left. This is just our second time meeting, and you need to learn how to take a joke.”

“You specifically said you weren’t joking, you ass! And this has nothing to do with Raditz, it’s just my threshold of how much one-sided flirting I can do before it feels lame. Why have you been wasting my time talking to me then all this time then? If you just want to be my customer, then just be a fucking customer.” 

Bulma downed the rest of her drink and raised her hand towards the bar to signal for a refill. She slammed her glass down and stared him down. “So what is it? Do you actually like me, or am I wasting my time with some jerk-off who is trying to use me?”

She had to admit, she was impressed that he matched her look in the eye, something that most people couldn’t do when she got pissed, that was for sure. His scowl deepened, and then relaxed, and he picked up his water. 

“It’s not you. Raditz is fucking annoying, so I’m always irritated like this when he’s around.” 

Bulma blinked. He didn’t exactly hide how the other Saiyan annoyed the hell out of him, and she supposed she had yet to experience any real alone time with him yet. Bulma may have had the tendency to be impatient and jump to conclusions, at times. 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Bulma said sheepishly. “Sorry. I know you’re permanently grouchy, but I just figured you’d be excited to see me like I was to see you.”

Vegeta blushed and broke eye contact, not acknowledging that he felt the same, but not denying it either.

Bulma smiled. God dammit, he was cute. She scooted her chair closer to him.

“Okay fine, I’ll give you more gravity when it’s ready. Just be nice to me, you jerkface.”

“I’d be nicer to you if you weren’t so annoying and weak.”

Bulma blew a raspberry at him. 

“Hmph.” Vegeta’s frown was looking more like a pout, and his body language relaxed. “You may be a decent engineer, but I don’t understand how you are able to develop and test your own gravity technology if you’re too weak to use it yourself,” he taunted playfully.

“Oh, haven’t I mentioned? My best friend back on Earth is a Saiyan,” Bulma explained nonchalantly as her second drink arrived.

“What? A Saiyan?” Vegeta balked at the sudden reveal. 

“Yeah he-Holy shit,” Bulma mused. “He looks exactly like that guy waving at us.” She pointed her finger past Vegeta, towards the two bulkier Saiyans entering the restaurant. 

Vegeta turned to look, and an expression of dread took over. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more trash concept doodles so I can better imagine what these turds look like during their shenanigans 
> 
> Bulma needs more credit for HER armor design!!! (no offense to the OG Bardock movie lol)  
> For the longest time I had her wearing the same armor as Veggie's and everyone else in the Cell saga, but then I figured the outfit contrast between them would be cute.
> 
> I wish I could draw bodies properly so I could design her boots. Or have the ability to draw more in general because what I've doodled is the extent of what I can draw. I have a really bad complex with drawing but I'm trying to have fun with it cause FUCKYOUINNERDEMONS.  
> If anyone wants to join in me drawing Bulma in armor I won't complain hurhurhurhurhurhurhuhuhuhuuu


	6. Let's go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up the day after posting chapter 5 to see this fic at 1000 hits, and had to hold myself back from updating right away to reward you guys 😂 I refrained in case I wanted to make any last minute revisions.
> 
> I was stuck on this chapter for so long because I'm indecisive...I hope the end result is ok 😫  
> Like, was legit about to give up on the story altogether, but then I posted chapter 1 and got through it ❤️ Love you guys for all your support
> 
> Now to get through this next slump of writers block again hahahah asdfghjk
> 
> **I'm Coyfish88 on Twitter if anyone wants to VB nerd/perv out**

Just his fucking luck, Bulma wasn’t joking about having a Saiyan friend on Earth, and they all discovered together that he happened to be related to the gruesome twosome, of all people.

Kakarot: Raditz’s long lost kid brother, and Turles’ cousin and apparent doppelganger.

He thought they were all fucking with him until Bulma showed them photos of them growing up together.

Raditz and Turles were going nuts at the discovery, laughing and drinking their faces off. They tried getting Bulma to call him, but thankfully no one else on Earth had a scouter. Already planning a family reunion trip to Earth, the two other Saiyans wouldn’t shut up, even for a second. Bulma just seemed amused by it all, covering her mouth as her incredibly annoying and adorable giggle kept radiating from her.

Vegeta continued to sit at the table with his face in his hand, occasionally glaring at all the imbeciles before him through his gloved fingers. He didn’t know how long he was face-palming for, but it had been since the other two arrived and the others didn’t seem to notice. He was starting to contemplate leaving when his scouter _be-beeped_ with a message.

 **Bulma** : how you doing? 🙂🙃

Vegeta lowered his hand slightly to look at her, finding her watching him with side eyes. With his chin still in his palm, he used his other hand to type a prompt answer.

 **Vegeta** : shit.

He saw Bulma’s scouter light up slightly when it got his text, and she snickered. She tapped her finger on the side of her scouter a few times and sent:

 **Bulma** : lets go ❤️

Vegeta re-read the short message with a raised eyebrow. Before he could question her, she stood up and made an announcement.

“Well with all this to celebrate, I think this calls for another round. I’ll go grab us some shots, comehelpmeVegeets.”

She grabbed him by the wrist and left the laughing Saiyans behind at the table. He wasn’t even sure if they heard her over their own cackling.

“I don’t want to drink with these morons,” Vegeta groaned, still letting the little human drag him along. But as they speed walked past the bar, he looked at her in question.

“We’re not,” Bulma sniggered. “I just said that so they wouldn’t pay attention to us sneaking out. And this way they’re stuck paying for my overpriced cocktails, and you have less of an excuse to have a stick up your ass.”

Bulma looked back at Vegeta and dazzled him with her grin. For a moment it felt like he had tunnel vision just for her radiance. His trance finally broke when she released his wrist, and he realized they trekked far enough that the restaurant they were at was no longer in sight.

“So, what now?” She asked.

“What now? You tell me!” Vegeta huffed, trying to hide how mesmerized he just was. “You’ve been heckling me all this time about taking you on a date, as if I’m supposed to know your Earth customs and what you expect. Explain what you want out of this proper date.”

“Hey, all I expect from a proper date is having fun, making the effort to enjoy each other’s company and to get to know each other better.”

“Oh, I’d love to get to know you better. For starters: do you have any other renegade Saiyans other than Kakarot to tell me about?” Vegeta couldn’t help but confront her at his first opportunity.

Bulma gave a nervous chuckle. “Okaaay, that was my bad for not bringing it up. But it’s not like I deliberately hid it from you! Goku is an old friend that I grew up with but I barely see him nowadays. Even when Freeza was killed years ago and we found out about what was beyond Earth, Goku was barely interested when we found out that he was an alien,” she explained.

“Hmph, it would have been nice to know that others of my race existed out there,” Vegeta grumbled.

“Yeah, fair. But I mean, you could open up more too. I barely know what you do for work, or why you’re so obsessed with becoming stronger and becoming a Super Saiyan. But if you want us to open up more to each other, going on a date would be a good start. Unless you don’t want to.”

Vegeta scowled at her, and she grinned sheepishly in return. He wanted to stay mad at her, but couldn’t. He scowled harder.

“Well, I’m still waiting for you to tell me! What now?” Vegeta barked, starting to feel embarrassed for no reason.

Bulma rubbed her stomach. “I wasn’t joking about missing lunch, so I’m still hungry. We can grab some food, and do some exploring together if that works for you.”

\-----—

As Z-Con continued to get busier throughout the day, it became more of a pain to get anywhere. They attempted to navigate the crowds for a few minutes before concluding that their food options were limited, overpriced and hard to get to, and decided to leave the convention center to journey downtown.

Bulma opted to get the first street food option that smelt decent. Some sort of skewered meat, grilled and slathered in a sauce that really needed some salt, but maybe that wasn’t a commodity available in outer space. She knew about Saiyan appetites so she made a large enough order that required a small bucket to hold, but Vegeta slapped her hand before she could make the gesture to pay.

“I don’t want to owe you anything,” he snapped.

“Such the gentleman,” she deadpanned, rubbing her hand.

Vegeta tapped his scouter to pay the street vendor, an alien that looked like a human with cherry red complexion and silver hair. The alien vendor handed the bucket of food to Vegeta, and he in turn shoved the purchase into Bulma’s arms, taking one stick of meat for himself. He continued his journey down the street without a word.

“Umm, thanks!” Bulma said cheerfully and nodded to the alien, not sure yet what common courtesies were out in space. She placed a kebab between her teeth and chased after Vegeta, watching the tip of his tail wiggle from where it rested on his waist.

When she caught up after a quick moment of jogging, Vegeta immediately shoved an empty skewer in the container she was holding, and grabbed several more stacked with meat.

“Man, you saiyans and your manners. And appetites,” she grumbled.

Vegeta just shot her an annoyed look, meat stuffed in his cheeks. He did another exchange and grabbed more. Bulma chewed on the slightly overcooked mysterious alien animal that tasted like bland pork, and matched his stare. She swallowed.

“Do you want to hold the food since you’re eating most of it? Or is this your excuse to try to get close to me?” Bulma smirked.

Vegeta grabbed the bucket, and tried to position the food to hide the blood rushing to his face. “Maybe I was trying to be a gentleman like you alluded to earlier and was granting you first access to the food.”

“Sure, buddy. I bet being one is on the top of your priority list of concerns.”

Bulma finished her first stick and leaned in close. She maneuvered her head so she could grab another full skewer with her teeth, aiming for the one closest to Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta couldn’t hide his blush behind anything as she continued to munch away, suddenly not in his space anymore.

“Y-you’re so vulgar!” He sputtered when he finally didn’t have food in his mouth.

“You’re such a prude,” Bulma shot back. “I never said I was a _gentlewoman_ , did I?” She gave him a haughty wink, and he tried to distract himself with more devouring of food and swearing under his breath.

“Is this how you eat with Kakarot back home?” Vegeta interrogated with venom, which Bulma just found cute.

“Oh he-ell no. I grew up with Goku as friends, but in a kid brother kind of way so I don’t really flirt with him. He’s younger than me by a few years and when I met him as a teenager he looked like and acted like a child. Ugh, I may have overestimated our age difference since I didn’t know about your weird alien aging genes and gave him a bath when I first met him, but it was in an I thought I found a young orphan child kind of way, not sexual. I totally kicked his ass after that though.”

“You talk too much.”

“You asked!” Bulma huffed. She stuffed her mouth with more grilled meat and made annoyed rumbly noises as she chewed.

“I didn’t say that was a bad thing.” Vegeta mumbled to himself quietly, shoveling more food into his mouth to avoid elaborating in case she heard him.

“If it eases your jealousy, I barely see Goku anymore. I just recently saw him for the first time in five years, and it would have probably been longer if I didn’t need him to help me test the higher Gs on the watch upgrade.”

Vegeta took in the information that another Saiyan that he didn’t know existed experienced the G-watch before he did, and he didn’t know why his eye started twitching at the thought. “Hmph, I’m not jealous.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

They ate and continued their stroll in silence for some time. Bulma took notice of the galactic metropolis surrounding them in between bites, observing the foreign features of the colorful aliens that walked or drove past.

“I didn’t expect everyone to be bipedal.” She randomly thought out loud. “More aliens look more human than I thought they would, but with different skin color or features, like your tail. Or demon horns. The bug, lizard and fish-faced guys are pretty freaky, but everyone I’ve seen walks on two feet. Hmm.”

“What. Were you expecting tentacle monsters?” Vegeta snorted.

“Well, yeah. That’s also a kink on Earth, you know.” Bulma blinked, and then snickered at Vegeta’s widened eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s not my kink. But that was totally along my train of thought. That most aliens should be capable of interspecies bangin’, assuming they have the right junk, or lack of.” She laughed with her mouth wide, her giggle echoing down alleys.

Vegeta threw an empty skewer at her to shut her up, hitting her in the cheek. Bulma cursed and threw one back. He batted it away. They growled and glared at each other, until Vegeta nudged the bucket of skewers towards her to offer her to take the last of the food. She couldn’t help but grin as she took the peace offering and nibbled away.

“So, before you get mad at me for not telling you about all the Saiyans I know, Goku and his wife have a kid. He’s about 3 or so, really cute, has a tail like you. I just found that out not too long ago and it was a huge shock.” Bulma chuckled. “And then today I end up meeting his long lost older brother and cousin. Raditz is already pretty gung-ho about visiting Earth already, imagine his reaction if he found out he was an uncle.”

Vegeta didn’t want to imagine it; he already had a lot to process. Bulma’s insufferable personality. How much more alluring her voice was in person compared to scouter calls. The existence of Kakarot. How strong Kakarot might be if he had access to Bulma’s technology before he did. The fact that a saiyan actually procreated with another species.

Bulma finished her serving, and made another attempt to throw the wooden stick at Vegeta’s head. Lost in thought, his reflexes didn’t respond and the skewer landed on his head, protruding proudly out of his sweep of hair. Her immediate laughter was hysterical, the heaving of her chest, erratic.

In a flash, their garbage was thrown aside, and Vegeta made an aggressive dive for the little human, snatching her wrist in a firm grasp and yanking her forward against him. And just as instantly, the warrior’s brain shorted, not knowing the next steps. His instincts normally would have plummeted his enemy for attempting to humiliate him, but this enchanting female that was jesting him wasn’t an enemy he wanted to punch in the face. He felt the warmth of her body seep through his gloves and battlesuit and more blood pooled to his face. Suddenly embarrassed, he couldn’t help but wonder if his own cheeks were as pink as her rosy, plump lips. She used her free hand to slowly pluck the long toothpick from his mane and brought it to his eye level.

“What are you going to do to me now, Badman?” As her breath exhaled from her, he could almost taste her whispered question on his tongue. He scowled and set her down.

“Get this date over with.” He walked away as he grumbled.

“Don’t make it sound like such a chore,” Bulma teased as she followed him. “I can tell you’re having fun.”

He increased his speed in response so she couldn’t see his lack of poker face.

They eventually found the walking street that cut through downtown, meaning ample street food options. Vegeta always had room in his stomach and Bulma was excited to try out more space cuisine, so they got a large variety. Vegeta paid for every item, quoting the same excuse that he didn’t want to owe her any favors.

They got a bit of everything: small starchy dumplings, deep fried vegetables, more mystery meat slathered in sauces and dips. And everything was on a stick, which made it convenient for Bulma to wander as they ate. She took several opportunities to gesture food to his lips in an attempt to feed him, and each time he would balk at the idea and indirectly teach her some profanities in an unknown space language.

“Pokgaai,” Bulma repeated at one point. “Did I pronounce that correctly? What does that mean?”

“Go die.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” She winked, and filled her mouth with dango-like dumplings.

Vegeta was grateful for the food to distract himself with instead of constantly trying to conjure up a retort when he felt flustered.

“Thanks for the eats.” Her mouth was half full, which normally would have disgusted him but it was somehow cute with her grateful tone. “This food isn’t bad, but it’s nothing compared to earth cuisine. If you think this is good, food on earth would blow your mind.” She swallowed. “I’d bet that our food is the best in the universe. Legit godly. You’d love it if you ever come.”

“What reason would I have to go to earth?” He asked honestly.

“I dunno, maybe to visit me, your good friend?” She beamed at him, as if her beautiful glowing smile would influence his reaction to her invitation.

“I'd be a masochist if I purposely subjected myself to your company.”

“Are you asking me to be your sadist? Because I am all over that kink if you are.” Her blue eyebrows wiggled obnoxiously.

“Why is everything about kinks with you?” He sputtered. “Maybe I just don’t want to visit you on your backwards planet!”

The playful lines in Bulma’s expression were replaced by a small scowl.

“Fine. I’ll just show Raditz around without you when he comes to meet Goku.”

Vegeta bristled. “You think your threats will bother me, but they don’t.”

“Yeaaaah,” She drawled. “I don’t see how that is a threat. If Raditz is interested in a vacation to earth and you’re not, then that is literally what will happen.”

 _I’m not jealous_ , Vegeta thought of the response, ready to fire out on auto pilot at her accusation, but it didn’t come.

“Whatever,” Bulma changed the topic, slightly self conscious if she seemed too eager with an early invitation. “So, where do you live out in space? Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta when you were really young, if I remember right.”

“I have a unit on the Toshiba Space Station. It...was a large station under the PTO until Freeza was killed, so many of his ex- elite soldiers still live there. The ones not loyal to the Cold Army anymore, at least.”

“Is it a bachelor pad situation, or do you have a girlfriend?”

“No girlfriend,” Vegeta mumbled, looking away. “What about you?”

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend either. Do you know any cute ladies for me?” she winked. Again. Vegeta was starting to think she had a twitch in her eye.

“You’re fucking...” Vegeta gave an exasperated sigh, trying to think of the right adjective.

“Charming? Gorgeous? Breathtaking?” Bulma offered.

“Annoying. And hogging the dumplings!”

“You had most of the kebabs. Get over it.” Bulma gobbled the last of the savory dango and opened her mouth to proudly display her prize.

For a second, Vegeta imagined what it would be like to steal the dumplings off her tongue with his own, and he shoveled the rest of the food in his mouth instead.

To mitigate choking, the two continued to munch away at their mouthfuls, their conversation on halt for a few minutes.

“So, no girlfriend,” Bulma started after swallowing. “When was the last time you got laid, then?”

Vegeta choked, and pounded his chest a few times to coax the food down.

“Is that a normal question to ask someone when you want to get to know them?!”

“It is for me. And it’s not like you’re asking me a lot. If you want you can ask me things to get to know me instead.”

“Fine, let’s do that,” he relented, but just kept a steady pace.

“...Did you want to know when was the last time I got laid, then?”

“No!”

Vegeta shoved her aside and increased his pace in a sad attempt to hide his fluster, but the blush spread to his ears enough that Bulma was able to see it from any angle.

“PRUDE!” Bulma called after him, starting the effort to chase him down.


	7. Loosen up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying their first date! These chapters were difficult because I couldn't decide what they were going to do. I might have copped out with the end result as well 😆 Sorry in advance.  
> Are they going to get it on in Chapter Lucky Number 7? FIND OUT IN TODAY'S EPISODE (Nope.)
> 
> Would love to know what everyone thinks 😍 I'm excited to post the next chapter soon!
> 
> **Say hi to me on Twitter - I'm Coyfish88 !**

“Explain exactly what it is you do for work. You seem well off but somehow I don’t think that’s from your royal inheritance.”  
  
Vegeta was somewhat stumped, unsure of how to describe it as he never had to do it before. What did he do for work? Three years ago he was one of Freeza’s elite soldiers, where his job description was glorified demolition work for real estate projects, but instead of just taking down old buildings it was also purging or enslaving native populations. Freeza was gone, and he no longer had the title of being someone’s soldier, but was what he did really any different?  
  
“Freeza may be dead, but there are still bastards out there loyal to him. And much unrest in the galaxy, from his existing and pending political arrangements. A saiyan’s strength is a useful resource during these chaotic times when it’s difficult forming diplomatic agreements, so there is a lot of work to be done that pays well.”  
  
Bulma whistled in understanding. “So you’re a mercenary.”  
  
Vegeta frowned, not liking the sound of it. “I wouldn’t call it that. And there doesn’t need to be a label. I make my own choices about who to fight. If it happens to align with someone else’s motives who is willing to pay a price then that’s just a perk, but I don’t just offer my strength to the highest bidder.”  
  
“Are you trying to become the next Freeza? What are you striving for to happen?”  
  
“All I’m striving for is to become a Super Saiyan!” Vegeta huffed. “If all _dating_ consists of is an overly personal interrogation, it’s not really fun.”  
  
“I said dating is supposed to be fun and taking the effort to get to know each other. Asking what someone does for work is hardly an interrogation.” Bulma retorted. “And I already offered that you could ask me questions too, you know.”  
  
“Tch. What about you then? Didn’t you tell me your family was one of the wealthiest on earth? What is a heiress doing business out in the galaxy for?”  
  
“The same reason why anyone does business, nimrod. Money. Earth isn’t even recognized officially on any galaxy map yet, so our wealth doesn’t mean shit out here, just like how the currency here doesn’t mean shit on earth. If I want to protect my planet, I’m going to need infrastructure, resources and alliances.”  
  
“Hmph. What for? Earth is already under protection.”  
  
Bulma scoffed. “Hardly. It’s under unofficial protection, and it isn’t even enforced. No one is stopping anyone from breaking this _law_ , ” she gestured quotation marks with her fingers. “And what is the reason that we have protection anyway? Out of pity? Earth was practically non-existent to the galaxy until Freeza’s death somehow made us a charity case, and if anything we’re more of a target now for that reason!”  
  
Vegeta noticed the human’s deep frustration, which he hadn’t seen since the first time they met. 

“Do you...hold animosity towards Freeza’s killer?” His question was asked slowly. Carefully.  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed, and blue eyes darted around in contemplation.  
  
“I’ve never thought about it that way. But I guess this _savior_ guy does rub me the wrong way. The universe may have known that earth existed, but no one paid us any attention until he declared us under protection after killing Freeza. Then he just fucks off and suddenly the cosmos thinks earth is a weak pathetic pity party, and the only reason they can’t evade us is because they’re afraid this _savior_ may come back and fuck them up too.” Bulma vented, her agitation blowing through her usual lack of filter pretty easily. “I just don’t know his deal or what game he’s playing, and that makes him suspicious to me. Why. The. Fuck.”  
  
The Saiyan regarded the human carefully. He couldn’t help but scowl, deep in thought. He hesitated before he finally answered.  
  
“The Savior. Who killed Freeza. He was a Super Saiyan.”  
  
Bulma’s large blue eyes grew larger, and somehow, bluer. “No shit. Are you sure?”  
  
Vegeta frowned, turmoiled. “Yes, but no. He looked like a saiyan, but lacked certain features.”

“Like what?”  
  
“No tail. And his hair wasn’t coarse and black like ours.”  
  
“Well maybe he was a human then? That would explain why he would want to protect earth.”  
  
“How could a human be strong enough to defeat Freeza? He was able to catch Freeza’s strongest attack in his palm like it was a child’s toy! He transformed too, can humans transform?”  
  
“Well, no. But if there’s no saiyans left and he didn’t necessarily look like one, how do you know he was a Super Saiyan?” Bulma paused, connecting some dots. “Wait, were you there when Freeza was killed? You describe this guy like you were there.”  
  
“We’re changing the subject.” Vegeta concluded. “So when-was-the-last-time-you-got-laid, then?” He rapid-fired the question to distract the both of them.  
  
“Ugh, way to be immature about your boundaries. About three years ago, with my ex-boyfriend. Three and a half years if you actually want to count the last time he gave me an orgasm.”  
  
“I didn’t ask you for that detail!”  
  
Bulma just shrugged at his outburst and continued along.  
  
They had ventured outside the core of downtown where it was getting a bit too busy with the evening rush, especially with the giant convention not too far away. Their stroll led them to a business district that wasn’t as central, so the environment and traffic was much more relaxed. The sounds of the city on the alien planet didn’t sound too different from how they did on earth, countless stars and miles away. Somehow that was very endearing to Bulma.  
  
She purposely allowed her companion a few minutes of peace before she broke their silence. “I’m sorry if I struck a cord there. It sounds like I unknowingly stepped into some personal territory once or twice, and it wasn’t my intention to pry something out of you that you weren’t comfortable talking about.”  
  
“Hmph, just not right now.” he said. Hopefully not ever, he thought.  
  
“So, you’re still having fun? We still friends?”  
  
“Did I ever say we were to begin with?”  
  
“We can end it here if you want,” Bulma shrugged nonchalantly. “Whatever.”  
  
“Don’t ‘Whatever’ me! You insisted on this, and you’ve been cherishing every opportunity to tease me.”  
  
“Yeah, guilty. I’m having so much fun with you! You’re a bit of a tight ass, but at least you have one too.” Bulma latched onto his arm and felt him tense up. “Man, loosen up,” she whined, squeezing his biceps repeatedly. “Don’t be so uptight. Is having fun an anomaly for you?”  
  
“Yes,” he admitted.  
  
“Oh,” Bulma frowned. Which was immediately turned upside down as she stared past his shoulders and clapped her hands together. “Bin-go! If that’s what I think it is, it is the solution to our problems!”  
  
Bulma ran over to the glowing machine and gestured jazz hands towards the glass before pressing her palms against it. Vegeta shook his head at her antics.  
  
“A vending machine! With liquor! Just like back on Earth. This will loosen you up, Mr. Prince!”  
  
Vegeta backed up behind her to regard the selection and shook his head.  
  
“Bulma, this is dark citrus cider from Arlia. It’s famous for its lethal alcohol content.”  
  
She ignored him, already pressing the buttons to purchase a second can. “This is what I mean by you needing to loosen up.” A cold, pink bottled beverage was tossed at Vegeta and he heard the pop of Bulma opening the first one.  
  
“This tastes like juice!” Bulma marveled after her first delicate sip, which then turned into not so delicate chugs.  
  
“I heard that’s what makes it so dangerous, it is as strong as it is sweet. Depending on how your species metabolizes alcohol, their liquor may take longer to hit you, and by then it could be too late.”  
  
“You’re such a killjoy. I’m trying to help you have some fun here. Why don’t we try a drinking game? We can ask each other questions, and if we don’t want to answer, that’s a drink.”

“That wouldn’t be any fun. You’ll just ask me embarrassing or personal questions to purposely coax me into drinking, and you have no shame nor filter which gives you all the advantage.”  
  
“Fine! But you need to start having more fun! So you drink every time you frown, grumble about something or storm away!”  
  
“Fine then _you_ drink every time you make any kind of sexual reference. Or wink at me!”  
  
“Game on!” Bulma squealed, turning back towards the machine to buy two more drinks. “I promise you. Loosen up and you are going to have the best time!”  
  
\-----—  
  
Bulma lost the drinking game. Profusely. Vegeta’s saiyan genes allowed him to metabolize large amounts of liquor much better than humans, so he was still relatively okay with a mild buzz. But saiyan metabolism or not, Bulma’s constant flirting and innuendo didn’t make their game last very long.  
  
He wasn’t sure exactly where he was walking, or stumbling rather, since he had to stabilize the small, intoxicated female wrapped around one of his shoulders.  
  
“Pri-eeence,” Bulma whined. “I want a kiss.”  
  
“Shut up,” he grumbled back.  
  
“Tha--at’s another drink for you, Mister!” Bulma yelled into his ear. Thankfully his scouter was able to block some of the frequency.  
  
“We stopped playing a while ago. You’re trashed already.”  
  
“No I’m not!” She stuck her tongue out at him to mock him at first, but then leaned forward to try to lick his neck. “Common, just make out with me.”  
  
Vegeta couldn’t blush any warmer than he already was, especially with some drinks in him. He was still himself, but it was a little easier to express himself with a slightly looser tongue. “You go out of your way embarrass me enough as it is. I’m not dealing with how awkward it’s going to inevitably be when you have to deal with the consequences of your inebriated mistakes.”  
  
“You’re shitting me, right?” Bulma let out an angry hiccup, if that were somehow possible. “I literally call you cute and flirt all the time in our daily chats and have been making passes at you all day. And do you think I just send hot pics of myself to anybody? I'm obviously attracted to you, and having a few drinks isn’t clouding my judgement of that. I’m a fucking consenting adult that wants to eat your face if you’ll let me. So will you let me?”  
  
Vegeta frowned, examining her expressions closely. She did have a point. Bulma sensed his consideration and gently tugged the shoulder straps of his armor to lure him into an alley.  
  
“Just one teeny, tiny, little kiss.” Bulma whispered by his mouth after she softly backed him against a wall. “That okay?”  
  
Vegeta felt her eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as her bright, shining eyes stared deep into his dark ones. His chin nodded down ever so slightly. So she shoved the length of her tongue down his throat.

He moaned, and almost choked, at the onslaught of her tongue. Her slippery muscle tried wrapping around his own like a snake trying to strangle its prey. The lenses of their scouters clashed, so Bulma moved to tenderly gnaw at his bottom lip.  
  
Somehow clumsy and meticulous at the same time, Bulma tugged off one of his white uniform gloves from his fingers, and yanked his bare hand to grasp her asscheek as she wrapped a leg around his torso. Vegeta moaned again as he kneaded the soft exposed flesh and pulled her tighter against him. Bulma echoed his response back into his mouth.  
  
When she could no longer breathe, she trailed her attention along his jawline, her exhales reverberating against him like a drum.  
  
“I’m so glad we’re friends,” she murmured softly into his ear canal before kissing the lobe.  
  
“Is that what we are? Do you do this with other friends?” Vegeta’s eyes were closed as she kept tracing the shell of his ear with her breath. He shuddered when he felt the tip of her tongue poke out to taste him there.  
  
“No, just you,” she sighed happily, pulling back to look into his eyes. Bulma hopped up to wrap her other leg around him, and he caught her by the thigh.  
  
“Be nice to your other hand,” Bulma lectured. “You can’t let one hand have ass action and not the other.”  
  
Vegeta chuckled and moved his gloved hand to join his bare one so they both had a handful of her plump behind.  
  
“You laughed,” Bulma glowed and bunted his nose with hers. “Finally admit you’re having the time of your life.”  
  
“This. Is decent,” he teased with a small smirk.   
  
“You’re lucky you’re fucking sexy, asshole,” Bulma growled, attacking his lips again. Her fingers combed through his hair and scratched his scalp, and she moaned as he continued the ministrations on her butt. She gasped and flinched against him when she felt the soft fur of his tail wrap around her leg. Bulma noticed the dark fur contrast against her pale skin as it tightened around a thigh.  
  
_Fucking Lord Almighty I need to find out what he can do with that_ , Bulma’s brain screamed.   
  
“Want to take me back to my hotel room?”  
  
Vegeta hesitated, still unsure about taking this particular woman to bed when he wasn’t certain if she was in the right state of mind. He didn’t know how well humans could handle their liquor and had no idea what to expect from her. Her friendship to him was enjoyable and useful to his goals, and he wasn’t sure how he would navigate their relationship once boundaries were blurred. Being careless with actions while intoxicated maybe wasn’t a good idea.  
  
“O—or we can go to yours. I bet if we run into one of your saiyan chums they’d love to join us,” Bulma sniggered.  
  
Vegeta punished her with a loud slap on her ass, making sure to use his bare palm, and sneered. “FUCK!” she yelped, but his facial expression was still unforgiving.  
  
“Okay, not funny then.” Bulma squeaked, and yelped again when he dropped her. She swore as she caught herself, picking up his discarded glove on her way up.  
  
“Let’s go, then.” He growled and tried reaching for his glove from her, but she kept it out of his reach so she could grasp his gloveless hand. She threaded her fingers through his and held a firm grip.  
  
Her eyes challenged him to do something about it, but he “surrendered” and let her hold his hand, starting the journey back to where they came from. Bulma squeezed his fingers and hiccuped, feeling confident that she was going to get some D tonight. 


	8. Are you still talking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TURN AWAY IF YOU ARE UNDER 18** 🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞 Henceforth, there shall be naughty things.  
> During said naughty things, one of the parties (guess who) will be intoxicated for the first half of the chapter. If that is a trigger please don't read! 
> 
> This is also MY FIRST SMUT. That might be obvious with how awkward it is hurhurhurhur but I hope you perverts enjoy it.  
> Feedback is especially appreciated on this chapter because I don’t know if I’m kidding myself 😅
> 
> **I’m coyfish88 on Twitter!**

Like Vegeta tried to warn, the cider that Bulma underestimated had a delayed effect, and the heiress got more drunk as they approached their destination. A block away from her hotel, she was no longer capable walking in a straight line. Or walking at all, or that matter.

“Pri-eence, you smell sooo good,” she mused, snuggling her face deeper into his neck. She had tripped earlier and caught her fall by latching onto Vegeta’s back, which led her into demanding a piggy back ride the rest of the way. He must have been more buzzed than he thought because he didn’t put up much of a fight. He wasn’t even all that pissed about her losing his right glove somewhere along the way.

Bulma sang something incoherent under her breath, and Vegeta rolled his eyes as he approached her room door, grateful that she was still in one piece. He nagged her until she was able to figure out how to work the digital room key that was in her scouter, and kicked open the door when she finally unlocked it.

The auto sliding door closed and locked behind them, and Vegeta took in the surroundings that were her hotel room. Did he have fantasies about ending up here? After she transferred that thirst trap of a photo to his scouter the week before, of course he did. He was still at odds about deleting the image file to avoid the risk of anyone accidentally finding it, or holding on to it for just one last, maybe two, fap sessions. Did he think he actually had a chance of fulfilling the imagination he had while he jerked off? No. But here he was.

Although, in his dreams she wasn’t hammered, which was killing it for him a little bit. But at the same time, she wasn’t wearing tiny sexy armor in his dreams, and that was giving him life.

He walked over to the bed and dropped her body so her back landed flat on the mattress. She made an “Oof” sound, but then just laid there for a moment, her arms and legs spread out like a starfish.

“Make out with me some more,” she whined.

“You’re too drunk,” he accused.

“So are you!”

“Hmph, hardly.” Which was true.

Bulma on the other hand, was definitely toasted, but the headrush she had was still pleasant, although a bit overwhelming. She heard him move, and immediately sat up to stop him from leaving, if that was his goal.

“Heyoo. What are you. You’re not making out with me,” she whined again.

He just looked at her with an expression that was both amused and annoyed. _Are_ _you joking?_ He didn’t say it, but his body language did.

“Hey, I’m fine. See?” With incredible grace, Bulma whipped off her scouter off her face and chucked it across the room. She ignored the sounds of the device crashing into something unknown and knocking mystery items onto the ground somewhere. She flashed her teeth when she smiled.

“You couldn’t even walk three minutes ago,” he was laughing at her, but it was endearing. Nothing like the jerk he was when they first met.

“Yeah, I was saving my energy for THIS!”

Bulma contorted her body into what she thought was her best _Come Fuck Me_ pose. She bit her bottom lip and undressed him mentally through hooded eyes. And hiccuped.

He continued to stand there, looking at her with an amused stare. Time for _Come Fuck Me_ _pose Number 2_!

Still nothing.

“Come o---n, are you still scared ‘cause you think I’ll regret it? At least sit next to me.” The horny woman fluttered her eyelashes and patted the spot beside her with aggression.

“Maybe I’m afraid your drunk ass isn’t going to show me a good time.” He sat down anyway.

“This drunk ass is going to prove you SO wrong and show you the time of your life! I can even do all the work, in case you’re still paranoid.” Bulma took off her wrist guards with her teeth, tossing them somewhere behind her, and kicked her boots off using her toes. With her amazingly seductive charm, she crawled over to sit on his lap and lifted the scouter from his face. “Hello,” she greeted cheerfully.

Vegeta attempted to say something back, but she shoved her tongue down his throat again, replacing his words with a strangled moan. He battled her tongue, with pleasure, and to prevent himself from choking, and wrapped himself around her delicate frame.

Bulma yanked his watch and remaining glove off, letting it drop somewhere, and explored him thoroughly with her touch. Her hands were indecisive about where to venture, being that they wanted to touch him absolutely everywhere, so she started using her hips to increase friction between them. Her fingers moved from his scalp to his shoulders, and she started tugging at his shoulder straps, knowing exactly how easy her armor design could be taken off. The thick arms around her unraveled to allow her access, and his chest plate was thrown aside with ease. Bulma’s already big eyes bulged at the sight of him in just his battle suit.

“Holy shit, is this painted on you?” She marvelled.

Fingertips tried to trace the crevices that his pecs and abs chiseled for her touching, but he moved to take off the undershirt to show her that it was indeed, not paint.

Bulma couldn’t tell if it was a result of that crazy space cider, but when he stripped his top off it played in slow motion, and she nearly fell in love with him right there. The vast landscape of muscles under olive skin enchanted her. Moisture pooled in her eyes, mouth and pussy at the gorgeous sight.

The sound of his chuckle broke her daze, and she realized he was winning this unspoken game with no rules, because everything was a competition to Bulma Briefs. She looked him dead in the eye.

“Have you ever had a Puff-Puff before?”

Vegeta snorted at the ridiculous sounding name. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s when you take two breasts.” She grabbed hers to demonstrate. “Stick your head in between. And go ‘Puff-Puff.’” Her hands pushed her breasts together, enhancing her cleavage under her armor.

Vegeta gulped and shook his head, indicating his lack of experience.

Bulma chuckled and moved in slow motion herself: starting with a smile, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and then dragging her own chestplate off her body and over her shoulders, letting her tits bounce out of the stretchy armor. “Can I take your Puff-Puff cherry?”

Vegeta didn’t register her question. The sight of her pink pebbled nipples on her glorious round breasts stunned him, but it didn’t matter anyway since she didn’t wait for an answer, grabbing him by the back of his scalp and attempting to suffocate him with her wonderful warm flesh.

Bulma used her hands to press her mounds together against his cheeks, dedicating her fingers to stimulate her nipples and rub them into his face.

It was a little hard to breathe, but Vegeta was in heaven. Two hands found purchase on her ass and stroked the back of her thighs as she maneuvered herself. An eager mouth licked and kissed what flesh it could and his face nuzzled in deeper as she continued to use herself to massage him. If he got asphyxia from this, it wouldn’t be a bad way to go.

He fucking loved this Puff-Puff thing.

They were eventually interrupted by her annoying and insanely adorable giggle, and he realized she was being tickled by a backstabbing saiyan tail that wrapped around her small waist. She gave his mouth a hard kiss before turning her attention to the appendage. Her fingers smoothed over the soft fur that teased her, before enclosing her around the width.

“This is a saiyan’s weakness, isn’t it?” She purred dangerously, slowly starting to squeeze. Daring him.

“Hmph, maybe if you’re a weakling. A saiyan warrior trains so their tail doesn’t make them vulnerable.”

“So what you’re saying,” Bulma concluded, navigating his tail down to her crotch. “Is you can fuck me with it.”

Vegeta’s brain shorted when he felt her stick the tip of his tail inside of her, so wet it goddamn drowned in there. The human pushed another inch of the saiyan tail into her and moaned. When his tail recovered from the shock and started moving back and forth on its own, she resumed the glory that was Puff-Puff.

Bulma interrupted his bliss again by grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down, her devious eyes sparkling. “I have an idea.”

She wasn’t fast, even for a human, but before he knew it Bulma had repositioned herself to sit on his stomach and his pants were rolled down to his knees, his cock bouncing up to eagerly greet her for the first time. He heard her excited squeal - she must have been happy with what she saw - but she didn’t give him the chance to ask and find out when she moved to start doing the Puff-Puff thing on his dick.

_Great Kais of the Universe, they really do exist._

She must have noticed that his tail had slipped out of her the same time as he did, because as soon as he realized it she guided the appendage back down in between her nether lips. She made incredible noises as it flickered against her, which Vegeta was grateful for because her loud voice dwarfed any sounds coming from him.

His visual stimulus was her plump ass sticking up in the air as his tail pleasured her and exposed glimpses of her sex from behind whenever her pleasure would make her squirm and angle herself in a certain way. Her position must have been awkward as her motions were clumsier than before, but it didn’t feel anything short of amazing. It felt like she was trying to use her nipples to caress the head of his shaft, and he wished he was angled so he could see it for himself, wondering if the sight of it was as sexy as he imagined. Against his will, he bit down on his bottom lip and arched his hips higher in an attempt to feel more of her.

And just when he thought it couldn’t get better, she used her tongue on him. With her tits still around his aching cock, he felt the small slit on the head fill with the tip of her tongue. It tickled him there before becoming acquainted with the veins that pulsed from his shaft, drawing lines like a practiced artist. Vegeta choked on what would have been an unrestrained roar, and it then wasn’t very long before it was all over.

He gasped for air, boy did he need it, as Bulma kissed his softening member, the mess not so mysteriously gone. She was cooing something softly - talking to his dick - but he couldn’t hear her praises.

Vegeta blinked hard a few times, seeing if that would ward off the dizziness, but his head, his body, his penis, were all still swimming in endorphins. He felt momentarily feeble, and it felt great. When his breath steadied after a minute, he lifted his neck to check in on her, and felt the weight of her drop onto him at the same time. A long snore rumbled from her.

No, she couldn’t have. But of course she did. Unbelievable.

In her drunken stupor, Bulma had passed out on top of him with her lips on his dick, giving him more lubrication that he didn’t need by drooling on him. His eye twitched as he regarded her, snoozing away with what looked like a giant smile on her face.

Vegeta sighed and flopped back down, making no effort to move her, and finally lowered his lids over his eyes. He allowed the aftermath of his orgasm to lure him to slumber.

\--———

Bulma was a deep sleeper, so the alarm tone on her scouter was set to a blaring siren that could wake up the dead.

“Fucking snooze!” Bulma shrieked from her spot under tangled sheets, silencing the alarm tone from her voice command. She nuzzled the warm flesh that was currently her pillow, and lazily blinked open one eye to gauge her surroundings. A digital clock on the wall flashed the time at her, and she swore. “Ugggh, I’m fucking going to be late”.

She stretched out her mostly naked body like a cat and then winced dramatically, the movement bringing her hangover to light. Grabbing her head, she attempted what felt impossible and tried to slowly reach for the water bottle on the night stand. The warm mass lying next to her tensed as she was drinking, and Vegeta abruptly sat up on his elbows in a groggy state.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed when he was finally somewhat coherent.

“Good morning to you too, Princey.” Bulma yawned and scratched the mess that was her bed head. “Sleep well?”

Vegeta balked at her greeting and sat up further, frantically fisting the bedsheets in his lap. “Bulma!”

“Ooh, do you have morning wood? Lemme see,” she murmured, still pretty groggy herself. He gripped the cotton tighter at his thighs to deny her and glared. “What? Do you have a hangover too, Mr. Grumpy?”

“No,” he stared. “Do you? Do you remember what happened last night?”

“Yeah, my head is killing me.” She yawned again, obnoxiously, and sat up so the blanket fell from her shoulders and exposed her breasts to him. “Let’s see. We hung out and explored the city after the con. Got some food and drinks to get that stick out of your ass, came back here and I gave you Puff-Puff, among other things.”

Vegeta relaxed slightly finding that her memory was intact, but also tensed at the sight of her nipples out in the open. He immediately felt flustered.

“Wait a minute,” Bulma realized. “You got to fuck my tits and cum in my mouth last night! Where the hell was mine?”

His morning wood jumped up at the fond memory and strained painfully against his hips. “That! You! I...you passed out after you did...those things to me! That isn’t my fault!” He shouted his flabbergasted defense.

“Okay fine,” Bulma relented and snatched the sheets out of Vegeta’s distracted grip, exposing his hard member to her. She licked her lips, the sight of him veiny and ready immediately made her wet. “Here’s the game plan. I have to be out the door for Z-Con within the hour to get to my booth on time. Give or take a few minutes depending how quick I get ready.“ She shimmied out of her little bottoms. “That gives me up to 9 minutes to sit on your dick, if that’s okay with you.” She crawled over him and plopped down on his lap.

Vegeta didn’t think it was possible for him to become harder at this point, but as his proud cock stood proudly next to her beautiful glistening pussy, the picturesque view in the bright morning light proved him wrong and more blood rushed forward to his groin.

“You’re so fucking lewd,” he bit out, trying to memorize how brilliant she looked, nude and wanton on top of him.

“At least I’m polite and ask for consent.” She lifted her hips up, which also positioned her nipples right at his eye level. “Say please.”

“Fuck yes,” he pleaded, diving forward.

“Good enough.” She sat down to the hilt, and involuntarily arched her breasts further into his face at the sensation of his thickness filling her. Their loud moans harmonized and reverberated through the room, and the soft length of her body shivered against his firm muscles. When she gained her composure, she gave more direction.

“I have 8 minutes to ride you until I cum, get tired, or run out of time. If either of the former two happen first, feel free to take over and keep fucking me.” Bulma gyrated her hips frantically, using his cock to slam into all the walls inside her pussy. His hard length felt perfect, but her pace couldn’t be as fast as she wanted to because of her morning headache. She huffed in frustration and grasped his shoulders harder to gain momentum. “Fuck!” she gasped as she thristed for more pleasure.

The incredible pleasure in Vegeta’s lap made it extremely difficult for him to keep his eyes open, but he met the challenge with gusto as Bulma’s marvelous tits bouncing on his face was worth all the effort. Beautiful tits that he had very fond memories of from the night before. Unsure of what she would like, he worshiped her breasts with every technique; massaging, sucking and nibbling her with all intensities, ranging from feathery grazes to hard bites. Sounds of her pleasure kept vibrating from her body, and he couldn’t help but echo her when they did.

“Don’t think I’m -Nnnh! Always this easy. If we do this again you owe me extra foreplay.”

“Fuck,” Vegeta grunted with her nipple still in between his teeth. “Are you still talking? I’m in the middle of something here.”

“Fuck you!” Bulma cried, rocking herself against him as hard as she could to retaliate.

“No, fuck you.” he challenged back with his low voice and dark grin.

It didn’t take long for Bulma’s velocity to waver, so Vegeta gladly grabbed her ass and guided her hips to impale herself deeper and harder onto him. He raised his hips to meet her thrusts and let go of her tits from his mouth, not having the capacity to hold his load if he had all sensations at once. Moments later, after convulsing her body against his and screaming variations of his name, Bulma collapsed on top of him, spent.

Vegeta continued to very slowly thrust up into her wet heat, riding out her orgasm. “So, what happens then if you cum and you get tired? Am I supposed to keep fucking you, or was that just for one or the other?” He asked with a smirk.

“Keep talking dirty like that with your cock still in me, and I’ll let you keep fucking me whenever you want.” Bulma whimpered, still coming down from her high. She opened her eyes and noticed his tail had coiled around her upper thigh during her ride. “Oh noo, I forgot about your tail. How much time do we have left?”

“None, if you want to be on time.” The soft appendage unraveled from her thigh, and Vegeta choked a bit when the brown fur glistened in the light, matted and wet from the evidence that pooled at their groins. Bulma’s eyes followed his line of sight and her mouth gaped.

“Holy hell that is hot,” she gasped. “Fuck being on time. Hot saiyan sex is way more important.” Bulma climbed off Vegeta’s erection, quickly soaked up the excess mess from both of their crotches with the edge of a pillowcase, and then presented herself on all fours to him from behind. “Hop on, badman.”

Vegeta didn’t have to be told twice, his eager tail swaying behind him with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have only seen Z, "Puff Puff" is a gag in early Dragonball.  
> Here is Oolong's description (using Bulma's body). Read right to left!  
> 


	9. Life Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far with me!  
> I don't know if anyone actually reads these, but I'm almost out of finished chapters to post (which wraps up the first half of the story), at which then there will be some hiatus. I've been stumped on chapter 12 for a while, and I realized it's because I haven't hashed out enough of the plot yet, aside from certain major events. This is my first real writing project and I'm decently proud of what I've put out so far, which is saying a lot because I can be pretty hard on myself 😅 So I would like to continue to be thoughtful and not rush the process, since my process can be all over the place. 
> 
> This chapter is a shorter one, but that's because the next one is really the one that concludes Z-Con 2.0 😉
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments/kudos, and if anyone is willing to provide constructive feedback, please do!  
>  **I'm Coyfish88 on Twitter, and I finally got Discord! 💬**

Vegeta watched Bulma mingle with a group of alien scientists and manage the crowd that had gathered to try and buy her technology. The limited stock of Gravity watches sold out quickly, and already had a full waiting list. Her armor designs were also a huge hit on day one of Z-Con, but the packaging helped make it a small sensation. Today she wore the white version of the chest plate that she gifted him with, with biker shorts underneath.

Bulma starting over an hour late on the second day also seemed to help her case and create a higher sense of demand. When they finally arrived at her booth there was a small lineup anticipating the opening, and there was a steady crowd of visitors ever since. 

She was radiating confidence. Looking incredibly put together considering how hungover she was when she woke up, and somehow figured out how to tame the combination of drunk, bed and sex hair back into the sleek style she was wearing the day before. He blushed at the recent memory.

“Hey, there you are. Turles and I lost you two yesterday.” Raditz approached the prince, wearing a black armour set from Bulma’s collection with green accents. 

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted.

“Man,” the taller Saiyan hooted an impressed whistle. “Bulma’s business is on fire today. I’m glad I beat the rush yesterday and got what I wanted before it sold out.”

“Yes, lucky for you.” Vegeta responded half heartedly. Raditz raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Yeah, anyway. I think Turles over did it last night and is going to be out of commission until later. I’m going to go check out the fashion show - maybe see if I can get some model’s numbers afterwards. Chicks have totally been checking me out in my new gear since yesterday.”  
  
“Hmph. If you think so.”

Raditz eyed his superior up and down, confused at how not mean and less angry he was. He didn’t mean for it to slip out, but it did: “Did you...get laid last night?”  
  
Vegeta shot the taller saiyan a death stare that would have made Raditz pee a little if he hadn’t just gone a few minutes before. Never mind!  
  
“Relax Vegeta! It’s a compliment. Bulma is super fuckin’ hot, if I nailed her last night I’d still be reeling. My mistake for thinking that.” Raditz shook his head. He should have known.  
  
Well, Vegeta technically nailed her that morning, not the night before. Last night, other...events transpired. Vegeta clenched his teeth so hard to keep his poker face, he nearly bit his lower jaw off.   
  
“Hey, why aren’t you wearing your gloves?” It wasn’t weird to be wearing an uniform without gloves, unless you were Vegeta, so it was a legitimate question.

“....I’m helping her market her G-watch,” Vegeta lied.   
  
Luckily, it made sense, so Raditz pouted. “Man, if I ever find out she needs more sponsorship, I’m gonna beg on my hands and knees to get in on that.” 

Vegeta just rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well, you coming? Or do you have something better to do?” Raditz asked.  
  
About to tell Raditz to fuck off like he usually did, he realized he would have nothing to say if Raditz asked what else he was doing. And he told Raditz to fuck off so frequently, the other saiyan wasn’t really phased by it all that much anymore. And what was he doing, really? Nothing, just standing around for almost two hours like a creep in line of sight of his….friend? The high that Vegeta’s brain was swimming in all day started to dim, and thoughts started reeling.  
  
What was Bulma to him? They were definitely at least friends, but was what they did normal for friends? 

And holy shit, he just had the best night, and morning of his life. That was confusing as fuck.  
  
“Uh, Vegeta?”  
  
“Shut up! I’m coming,” Vegeta snapped, storming away in an unknown direction to try to run from his thoughts. 

————-  
  
As the saiyan prince thought, the fashion show was a waste of time, and hours of the same shit. The audience was high energy and loving the parade of models, but all the uniforms on the runway were either impatrical or outdated designs in a different palette of colors. It was obvious the Capsule Corporation armor designs were better quality and more stylish, and he could spot them sporadically in the crowd since they were a best seller.  
  
Plus, all of the overly skinny models looked like shit to him, especially compared to how Bulma was that morning: residue eye makeup smeared, her hair matted in two places, and looking disheveled from the inside out as she bounced on top of him and writhed underneath him. His tail wiggled behind him in agreeance. She was sexy as fuck.  
  
And was suddenly standing next to him, shades of blue beaming.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Bulma!” he jumped a bit in surprise. “How did you find me?” The hall was almost shoulder to shoulder with attendees.  
  
A blue eye winked at him, and she tapped her scouter. “I accessed your location tracker. Don’t make me remind you again how shitty PTO security is. Didn’t think fashion shows were your thing.”  
  
Slim fingers wove through his bare ones, and he was very pleased that he wasn’t wearing his gloves for once.   
  
“Hmph!” was his response. She chuckled back and squeezed his hand.  
  
“I have to get going home now.”  
  
Vegeta slowly looked at her, not knowing how to react.  
  
“It takes almost a week to get back to Earth, and I have to leave soon to make my ship docking time. Apparently there’s strict rules with orbit traffic when there’s such a high number of visitors to one planet, and it’s even more strict for ships like mine with no rank. Figured it’s probably safest if I depart legally and don’t piss anyone off on the way,” she explained.  
  
He still didn’t know what to say. He just looked disappointed, but that wasn’t that different from his usual resting bitch face.  
  
“I had a lot of fun!” she admitted earnestly and tightened her fingers again. The motion caused his G-watch to graze her wrist, and she smiled down when she felt it. “I’m really glad you bought my tech last time, and we were able to meet again.”  
  
Vegeta looked down to his watch, their two hands intertwined together, and then back up to meet her eyes. “Me too.”

“I’ll talk to you later.” She squeezed his hand hard one final time, winked like she always did, and then let go. The crowd swallowed her, and she was gone.  
  
________  
  
As soon as Vegeta was able to escape the hellhole that was the Z-Con crowds, he endeavored to get the fuck home. That still took hours, being that he had to check out of his hotel and find a free docking station for his ship, which was not an easy feat on such a busy day.  
  
Finally in his space pod, Vegeta readjusted in his seat to get more comfortable and reviewed the main console. He left the planet’s atmosphere just over three hours ago, and was on a steady trajectory back home, an estimated 53.6 hours. No abnormal activity during launch and the projected journey looked clear, so it would be safe to go into sleep stasis if he wanted to. The saiyan was contemplating if he should use the feature, when his scouter did the thing. _Be-beep_ .  
  
No one else ever private messaged him, so it was obviously the gorgeous woman he was inside earlier that morning. His fingers had the muscle memory now to open up the chat app in a split second, eager to read what she had to say.  
  
**Bulma: 🍆💦**  
  
Vegeta looked at her message. He didn’t know what the purple fruit icon was supposed to be, but he knew what it was supposed to represent. He grinned and called her immediately.  
  
“Why hello there, cutie. What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you,” Bulma picked up instantly and greeted him with feigned innocence.   
  
Vegeta grunted to greet her.  
  
“Is the connection okay?” she asked. “I’ve never done a scouter call in my spaceship while it’s at warp speed. And y’know, D-I-Y scouter and all.”  
  
“Crystal clear,” the saiyan confirmed. Bulma didn’t say anything to gloat, but he heard her smile.  
  
“Anything new with you since the last time we saw each other?” The way she asked her question, you could tell she thought she was hilarious.  
  
“Obviously not. What about you?”  
  
“Oh, y’know. Just laying here in my big ol’ spaceship by myself, with my favorite dildo inside of me,” she said nonchalantly. “Do you know what a dildo is, Vegeets?” Her question was just as casual.  
  
Vegeta swallowed hard enough that it could be heard over their voice connection. He didn’t, but he had an idea.  
  
“It’s a sex toy,” she educated. Bulma’s Life Lessons 101. “This one is nicknamed ‘The Rabbit’ because it has these two ear-like pieces that hit my clit ju--ust right.”  
  
Her breathing was getting harder, but Vegeta wouldn’t have heard it over his own anyway.  
  
“Do you know what my clit is?” A husky question. “You and my clit didn’t have that much time to get acquainted, but your tail sure did.”  
  
What a great instructor. Vegeta actually wasn't certain, but she confirmed it and now he would never forget.  
  
“You see, I was just feeling sad. There was so much more that I wanted to do with you but time got away from us. So all I can do now is sit in and pleasure myself, imaging all the ways I wish we fucked.”  
  
Vegeta’s response was just deeper breathing. It was starting to sound like a growl.  
  
“Did you like it when I was on top? Or was it better when you took me from behind?” she moaned. “You were hard for so long, I think ‘coz you came so much the night before. Did you like the Puff-Puff?”  
  
Vegeta was nodding slightly at her questions, as if she could see him. He looked down and saw that he was already stroking himself through his battlesuit. He might as well answer honestly.  
  
“I fucking loved it.”  
  
Bulma laughed an incredibly sexy laugh. “Good. Want to know what I wish you were doing to me right now?”

“Tell me.” 

“One second. Let me turn on vibrate.”  
  
A low buzzing and her erratic panting became their audio backdrop, and Vegeta could only imagine what crazy shit she was up to on the other end.  
  
“Life mistake number one,” she started a list seemingly out of nowhere. “I didn’t give you a proper blow job. Which leads to life mistake number two. You didn’t eat out my pussy. What is wrong with us?” A dramatic sigh. “I’ll have to describe to you my tongue technique in vivid detail so you can try to imagine how it feels.”  
  
Vegeta remembered the short introduction his dick had with her tongue very fondly. Already out, he wrapped one set of fingers around the red head of his cock, and another set tight around the base. He squeezed just a little too late, allowing a few drops of opaque white to join the red.   
  
“Ready when you are.”  
  
Bulma giggled at his one liner, and the sound of buzzing turned up higher. 


	10. My name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wraps up the first part of their story. Thanks for sticking with me this far!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ❤️
> 
> **I’m Coyfish88 on Twitter and Discord!**

Now that Bulma and Vegeta were back home and back to reality, thousands of stars and lightyears away from each other, they continued their daily lives as normal. The new daily normal now with scouter sex and sexting.  
  
_Be-beep. Be-beep._  
  
**Bulma:** hey stud 🔥  
  
**Bulma:** whacha up to  
  
**Vegeta:** just finished work  
  
**Vegeta:** messy job. Had to bloody up some leftover Ginyu goons.  
  
**Bulma:** oh baby 😏  
  
**Bulma:** Are you a dirty boy?  
  
**Bulma:** y don’t you let me clean you up  
  
**Vegeta:** ....why are you talking to me like a child  
  
**Bulma:** Ugh, it’s SUPPOSED to be sexy!!!!!!1  
  
**Bulma:** Are you taking a shower or what. Your scouter is waterproof, isn’t it??!?!??  
  
**Vegeta:** yes  
  
**Bulma:** fkn call me then.  
  
**Vegeta:** k  
______  
  
Turles spat out a glob of spit and rubbed the bruise on his chest. Training with Vegeta always fucking sucked, but boy, did it give results.  
  
“Yo, I need a break,” the soldier whined. He tapped his watch to decrease the gravity from 20Gs to his favorite setting of zero.  
  
“Tch- of course you would,” the shorter, grumpier one of the two muttered, going back to doing upside down push ups with his one of a kind special edition watch that went to 50Gs. Show off.  
  
Used to his superiority syndrome, Turles ignored Vegeta’s disappointment to go over to the gym bench to chill out. The burly guy undrenched himself of some sweat with a towel and sucked down on his water bottle. After plopping down on the bench, he reached for his scouter, grabbing the closest one to him, clipped the white device onto his ear, and really didn’t mean to projectile spray out the water in his mouth at what he saw.  
  
He also didn’t mean to yell out like he did. But he couldn’t help but exclaim: “HOLY SHIT is that Bulma?”  
  
It’s funny how quickly your mind can shift from one thought to another. One second you’re looking at a super hot picture of a babe in wearing barely anything, and next, all you can taste is copper.  
  
_I think I’m choking on blood_ , Turles thought a little bit too late before he blacked out.  
  
Still fuming, Vegeta retracted his fist and stepped over his comrade like he was roadkill. He reached for his scouter and took it off gently, not because he cared about Turles, but to avoid getting blood on it from his mangled face.

The sliding door to the training hall slammed closed after Vegeta stormed out in a fury.  
  
______  
  
“BULMA!” Vegeta roared to open up their next call.  
  
“What’s up? Are we doing naughty time early?”  
  
“What did you do to my scouter?” he gritted out.  
  
“Uh, are you asking in general? Or lately?”  
  
“Your image automatically appears on my scouter when you call or send me messages!”  
  
Bulma scoffed. “Pssh, I did that a few days ago. I thought you would have noticed by now. That isn’t even a cool feature, you realize. Cell phones on earth were able to do that forever ago.”  
  
“Turles saw it,” Vegeta groaned. He started to massage his temples.  
  
“Oh. Did he like it?”  
  
“Of course he did!” the saiyan spat back. No chill. “You weren’t wearing anything!”  
  
“I’m wearing a bikini in that pic. Relax, that is not naked,” she laughed at him.  
  
Vegeta growled, obviously disagreeing. “You were practically naked.”  
  
Bulma laughed louder. “You want to see practically naked?”  
  
The saiyan’s scouter lit up, the lens displaying a photo of Bulma completely nude. Well, completely nude except for her scouter for some reason. She was stretched out in what he would later discover was Bulma’s _Come Fuck Me pose Number 3._  
  
Vegeta’s jaw dropped. At this point, Bulma was howling into the receiver so she probably figured out his reaction.  
  
“See the difference?” she wiped away a tear at her eye. “Besides, don’t you have passwords or something to stop other people from looking at your scouter by mistake? I guess I shouldn’t have underestimated how shitty PTO communication tech is. I’ll figure out how to program that in for you, if you’d like. Unless you just want no more pics just to be safe.”  
  
Vegeta was blushing all the way up to his ears (and all the way down to his penis). He tapped his scouter to close the photo and whined. “FINE.”  
______  
  
It was early next morning when Vegeta was getting dressed, when a familiar tone projected from his scouter. _Be-beep_ .  
  
Not having the patience to wait and check his texts later, the scouter was clipped onto his ear with a practiced motion and horny grin on his lips. And then he scowled. Then frowned. Then cursed really really loud at what he saw.  
  
**Turles:** yo  
  
What the fuck did Turles want? He knew better than to contact him outside their work applications. This better not have been about yesterday when he punched him in the face.  
  
**Turles** : thanks for breaking my nose yesterday  
  
“Fuck,” Vegeta swore. But what was the big deal, really? It was nothing an hour in a healing tank couldn’t heal. And it certainly wasn’t the first time Vegeta had broken the other saiyan’s nose.  
  
What was Turles’ purpose for reaching out? Vegeta huffed, knowing what _he_ wanted from the other man.  
  
**Vegeta:** if you tell anyone about what you saw you’re fucking dead  
  
**Turles:** yea i know  
  
**Turles:** but honestly dude that threat loses its spark after getting my ass kicked by you over 9000 times  
  
“Fuck,” Vegeta swore again. That was a pretty valid point. “FUCK!” Vegeta swore a third time, realizing for sure now that this meant Turles wanted something.  
  
The indicator showed that Turles was typing. Then stopped.   
  
**Turles:** can i at least tell Raditz  
  
**Vegeta:** ESPECIALLY NOT RADITZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Turles:** then what do i get  
  
Finally, he got to the point. Obviously threatening to kill him wasn’t going to work, and somehow Vegeta figured this wasn’t about money.  
  
**Vegeta:** what do you want  
  
The indicator showed that Turles was typing, and stayed that way for a while until:  
  
**Turles:** i want what your scouter can do  
  
**Turles:** and/or a copy of that pic  
  
Vegeta tried to take some deep breaths to curb his anger, but several veins still appeared on his forehead.   
  
The last thing he wanted was for someone else to have access to Bulma’s bikini pic so they could God knows what with it, but he would need Bulma’s help to make the first offer happen.  
  
**Vegeta:** I’ll see what I can do. 

Even if it didn’t make a difference, he said it anyway.

  
**Vegeta:** I hope you know you’re still fucking dead.  
  
**Turles:** i know

On the other end, Turles did know that an ass whooping or two was inevitable, but at least he one upped his boss for once and was getting something out of it too.

He grinned.  
______  
  


Vegeta was relieved to finally return to his quarters after another mission. It was almost three years ago now since Freeza was killed, and a lot had been achieved in terms of dealing with political unrest, and many jobs now felt like child’s play with the strength he gained.  
  
Following his usual routine, he removed his boots, gloves and armour and placed them in their designated spots in his closet, and unclasped his G-watch carefully, placing it down on its charging pad at his desk.  
  
For the last six months, another part of his usual routine was doing a self survey of his power level, but that was hardly needed anymore. With his surge in power, his top of the line scouter no longer gave an accurate reading, and he would feel the device heat up and start glitching whenever he would power up to test his limits. It wasn’t worth the risk of destroying it. 

Although scanning his own power level was out of his routine, he kept his scouter on and sprawled out on his narrow bed with his back against the headrest. Normally he’d be on a voice call with Bulma right about now, but she gave him a heads up that she was working on upgrading her spaceship with her father. 

So Vegeta laid there alone. Tapped into his scouter to pull up the nude that she sent, and rolled his pants down to his knees.

The way she posed with her round butt perked up in the air was similar to how she presented herself to him the second morning of Z-Con, after she finished pleasuring herself on top of him.

“Hop on, badman,” he remembered her voice and reflected back on the memory.

He had immediately positioned behind her and grabbed her firmly by the hips, his still hard erection aligning against her wet slit perfectly. As he started to nudge himself back in, he noticed slightly more friction compared to moments ago, since she quickly wiped away the residue from her recent orgasm. It was almost sad that the evidence was gone, but the extra tension felt phenomenal.

But now it was finally his turn to do most of the work, he also had to make sure he didn’t blow it. Figuratively and literally. His hands and tail held her steady as he slowly stretched into her, increasing his grip every time she tried to writhe her juicy little body up for more. How her body clenched down around his shaft felt glorious. His tail appreciated how secure it felt around her small waist, and how soft the skin was there and everywhere else. Bulma started whining about him teasing her or something, but who knows. As long as she wasn’t screaming for him to get off her, he had more important things to focus on other than what she had to say at that moment.

He eased in deep and had to pause from how good it felt. Apparently it was great for her too because he tuned into her voice more and she was panting beneath him like an animal. He began to fill her again and again, concentrating so he didn’t go too fast or hard.

Fucking Super Saiyan this was the best feeling ever, and he had two types of Puff Puff the night before. He wanted to prolong the amazing feeling as long as he could so he tried to pace his thrusts and distract himself. He loosened his grip on her hips to lighten the motions and used his hands to gently caress her perky behind instead. How smooth the creamy skin felt was mouth watering, and it made him look down on reflex.

She had arched herself in a way so her butt was lifted, showcasing his cock plowing into her tight pussy, oozing at the rim with her juices. Her little asshole bounced up and down at him, waving hello as her body moved under his jerking motions. The sight of the puckered thing was cute, for some reason.

This attempt at distraction was not helping him delay, in fact, it was contributing to the inevitable jizzing. What else could he try?

His tail volunteered as tribute. The furry brown limb uncoiled from her the small of her waist and journeyed down to do some exploring. 

She moaned and squirmed herself up with each thrust now that he wasn’t holding her down so hard. A grunt of his own started mirroring her moans. She was making a lot of noise, but it ranged in intensity depending on where and how his tail hit her below. It was a quick learner too; the winning move was quick and light strokes against the surface of her fleshy pebble, based on how it also made her writhe up violently against him along with her squeals.

He was proud of himself for lasting this long since she impaled herself on him earlier, but now he was certain he didn’t have much longer. Bummer.

“Ooooh yes, right there, homeboy!” The mess of blue bellowed underneath him.

The pleasure was insane. Yet something still snapped his behind his eyes as he looked down at the unbelievably sexy and annoying thing he was inside. The most infuriating person he had ever met in all his travels throughout the galaxy. He abruptly gripped an asscheek in each hand and held them up and apart to restrain her. The firm length of him pulled out completely so the tip just podded her entrance. His tail complied too, now waving behind him, tufts of the silky fur soaked with her shame.

“My name,” he stated, his voice venomous.

“Unnngghhhnn,” Bulma mewled back very coherently. “Whuaan?”

“My name is Vegeta,” he clarified with dominance. “With you it’s always Vegeets, or homeboy. Princey. Badman. Or whatever other fucking nonsense you feel like spewing. But my goddamn name is Vegeta! Say it.” His demand, furious. 

“Vegeta,” his name came out between puffs of air. Breathless and a wet dream he would cherish forever, but not loud enough. 

His fingers dug in deeper into the globes of flesh, still holding her cheeks apart when he told her so. “Again. Louder.”

“Please, Vegeta.” She obeyed him in a normal tone of voice. Which was a typical volume for most people, but quiet compared to Bulma’s normal.

Words couldn’t describe how erotic hearing his name in Bulma’s voice was, especially when she was in a state like this. It was a good thing he pulled out so he didn’t blow his load early. The saiyan inhaled and exhaled deep to prepare himself to fill her again, but apparently that took too much time because she complained again.

“Vegetaaah. Vegeta, ple---ease.” Her plea deserved at least the tip. Bulma squealed as she received it and begged again, the volume dialed up some notches.

“Fucking give it to me, Vegeta! Vegeta!” 

Being a genius scientist, correlational research was like ABCs to Bulma, so it wasn’t difficult for her to conclude that the more she repeated his name, the more dick she got as a reward.

And of course, the louder it was proclaimed, the harder said dick drilled into her. And Bulma was pretty loud.

In between the saiyan prince’s name on repeat, a deeper groan rumbled through the room. The hotel bed whimpered in unison with the sounds of their flesh slapping together rapidly. No one knew when it started, but the little human’s name started being mentioned as well. And this very loud symphony continued until it crescendoed into an epic finale of strangled moans and first names. Almost missing by a millisecond, Vegeta pulled out and vandalized the surface of her back and ass with white, and the mattress squeaked in complaint as the weight of their bodies collapsed.  
  


It took them both however long to recover from their orgasm, but when Bulma did she turned in his embrace, simeotaneously slipping him out of her and smearing their jizz all over him and the bed. Great.  
  
“That was really sweet of you for pulling out,” she whispered, her oxygen levels still not fully covered. “If there’s ever a next time, I have it taken care of if you want to come deep in me.”   
  
Goddamn. If he didn’t just projectile ejaculate all over her, those words would have done it for him right there. How she managed to have such high levels of lewdness at all times was astounding. How could he keep up with comebacks?  
  
Instead, his tail shifted and enclosed around her again (so she couldn’t ruin how she felt nestled into him in that moment), and he kissed her deeply. She did the same.  
  
In real time, Vegeta bit down hard on his lip and choked while he squeezed desperately around the base and head of his cock, not being able to stop the streams of his orgasm from gushing out and making a mess on his shirt.   
  
He cursed and moved to clean himself up, trying not to overthink about how the memory of kissing her in bliss, was what did him over. 


	11. Unease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story and chapter is dedicated to @pastelgothicc , otherwise known as Galick Gun Gwen, a Vegebul shipper who is no longer with us as of October 23, 2020.
> 
> I feel sad because this chapter has been finished since July/August, but I never posted it because I'm stuck on where to go with this story and I'm not happy with this chapter. I wish I was posting this chapter on better terms, but it's just something I feel like doing to honor Gwen, and I wish I was able to get her thoughts on where this story is going. I didn't know her well, but she was very sweet in my few interactions with her, and she was kind enough to express her liking to this silly fanfic of mine. 
> 
> Being creative is a battle for me, so admittedly I've lost a lot of confidence/motivation and I haven't touched this fic in months. I do hope I can finish this one day, and to everyone to reading this, and/or who has provided kudos or comments: your support really means a lot to me. 
> 
> Thank you to whoever nominated this story to The Prince and The Heiress 2020 Annual Awards.

The start of a certain conversation happened on a day when Vegeta and Bulma were both busy with work, so it occurred throughout the day with minutes, sometimes an hour in between texts.  
  
 **Bulma:** How familiar are you with the Smeg Space Station? 👀   
  
**Vegeta:** never had to go. Was Cooler territory   
  
**Bulma:** ...Like there were cooler places to check out?   
  
**Vegeta:** COOLER is Freeza’s older but much weaker brother

  
 **Bulma:** 😅 I knew that   
  
**Vegeta:** he went missing after Freeza died. Hasn’t been seen since   
  
**Vegeta:** many bases and planets under Cooler’s ruling went under anarchy after   
  
**Bulma:** Oooooooooooooh 😮   
  
**Vegeta:** why you ask   
  
**Bulma:** might check it out   
  
**Vegeta:** what? why??   
  
**Bulma:** research lab out there buying a big order of hoi pois  
  
 **Vegeta:** don’t be naive. They probably want to exploit you and steal your tech. especially the g watch.  
  
 **Bulma:** who was the gorgeous genius whose idea it was to keep g watch units under tight control? 😉   
  
**Bulma:** They only want hoi pois. I got this. Don’t worry.😘   
  
Vegeta didn’t like listening to Bulma, so he worried anyway.   
  
When she called him next when she knew he was off work, he tried not to bring it up, but that didn’t last long.   
  
‘“Hey homeboy, how was your day?” her sexy voice asked.   
  
“Hmph. Fine, how was yours?”   
  
“Great! My dad and I finished upgrading my new spaceship. It’s got the whole nine yards; Bigger, faster warp speed, stereo system, cappuccino machine...”   
  
“Why? So you can go frolic alone on some unknown alien space station and get yourself killed?”   
  
“Uh, dramatic much,” Bulma remarked. “It’s sweet that you’re concerned, but I don’t understand how that’s much different from the two times I went to Z-Con by myself.”   
  
“ _I_ was there,” he mumbled to himself, not meaning for her to hear.   
  
“Ha! We met there, it’s not like you were there to protect me. If anything, the first time I went to space when we met was the most dangerous. That planet had double earth’s gravity; if my g-watch wasn’t full proof I’d already be dead.”   
  
That was supposed to make him feel better?! A reminder of how pathetically weak she was?? The microphone picked up the sound of his teeth grinding.   
  
“How did they even get a hold of you?” Vegeta questioned.   
  
“My website. Duh.”

“Your website? There’s nothing on there!”

“Shows what you know,” Bulma scoffed. “When was the last time you took a look?”  
  
Vegeta growled and went to his desk to access the computer. When the tabletop display illuminated with power, he pulled up his browser history and found the Capsule Corporation page easily.   
  
Instead of seeing an amateur set up that lacked content and aesthetic value, a sophisticated dashboard was on display, showcasing a series of capsule products and battle suits with detailed images and descriptions. Clean graphics and animations topped off the professional portal.   
  
“When did you update this?”  
  
“On the way to Z-Con. It really helped generate more sales while I was there, but I didn’t think anyone would reach out to me and try to direct order. It’s not like there’s a galactic postal service I can take advantage of, but maybe one could be possible in the future with the help of hoi-pois.”

  
Vegeta’s eye twitched when he asked: “Does that annoying photo of you still pop up if someone leaves a product review?”

“Oh no, that was just for you. You were such a raging asshole I wanted to rub it in your face that I was amazing if you followed through with giving honest feedback.”  
  
“You’re insufferable.”   
  
Bulma blew a raspberry. “But aren’t you glad I entered your life and made it better?” 

  
Vegeta grumbled some profanities back. A typical Vegeta response. Still cute, but Bulma secretly wished he would admit it.   
  
“Y’know, you could always come with. If you’re not busy.” She dropped nonchalantly. No big deal.

He balked at the idea, unsure of how to respond. So he didn’t. He heard her sigh.

“Maybe think about it. I’m still in negotiations but will probably be going in a month. It’d be nice to see you again, Mr. Prince.”  
  
His cheeks blossomed pink. “I thought I told you to call me Vegeta!”   
  
“Yeah well, only when you can make me, homeboy.”

“Ugh! You!”

______  
  
It was the early hours of the morning when Bulma finally snapped out of _being in the zone_ on a certain project she was very excited about, and looked at the clock to realize how much she lost track of time. The heiress let out a loud yawn as she stretched, her blue eyes filling with tears as they attempted to ease their dryness.   
  
Bulma’s desk was in its usual state: a huge fucking mess. She actually “tidied up” earlier so there were no longer any food wrappers and empty soda cans, but there were still stacks and piles of...everything. Notebooks, papers, tablets and other computer peripherals. Also a small mountain of half clean, half dirty napkins that she missed when she did her clean up earlier that day - apparently only the sticky items were the priority to toss out.   
  
Bulma found her phone under a blueprint and swiped open a special messaging app that only had one contact. She couldn’t suppress her laugh at the new message.   
  
**Vegeta:** Purple. Red. White   
  
Poor guy, he was really bad at this. They somehow created a game between the two of them that allowed Vegeta three tries per day to guess her panty color if he wanted a photo. It had been a while since he succeeded, and he only had one win so far.   
  
**Bulma: ❌❌❌** **  
****  
****Bulma:** NOPE 🙅♀️👀❤️. Today GREEN is the winner 💚   
  
She was saving her notes on her laptop when she heard her phone vibrate with his reply.   
  
**Vegeta:** fuck   
  
**Vegeta:** FUCK   
  
Bulma swooned. There was just something about the pissed off alien that was so cute, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. Other than the chiseled face, ten out of ten body and amazing dick that she jumped on. 

**Bulma:** nice try buddy. Maybe next time

 **Bulma:** we can make the rules easier if you want 😉

 **Vegeta:** ……

 **Vegeta:** no...it’s fine

Bulma smiled at her phone and continued to wrap up for the day. When her phone vibrated again, it was from him calling her.  
  
“How mad are you for losing again?” She asked as soon as she took the call.   
  
“It’s a stupid game anyway,” he grumbled.   
  
“We can stop playing anytime. But then you’re going to have to figure out another way to earn pics of my panties, badman.”   
  
“You weren’t even wearing panties at Z-Con,” Vegeta huffed.   
  
“I was at the first one,” Bulma objected. As if she would be able to wear elaborate lace lingerie under tight battle suit bottoms without underwear lines for days. “Maybe if you were nicer to me when we met, you would have found out.”   
  
“Oh? Are you that easy that you’d put out to any alien just for being nice?” The tease was asked in a silky voice. Bulma heard the smile behind it.   
  
“Only to the really hot ones. Who have what it takes to get. With. This.”

Vegeta laughed. “Oh really now. And how did I do in that regard?”  
  
“Hmm, I can’t remember,” Bulma feigned. “I need a reminder. How hard does your cock get for me, again?”  
  
“Hn. Pretty hard.”   
  
“Are you hard for me right now?” She asked coyly.   
  
“That depends. How wet are you?”   
  
“My green panties are drenched.”

  
“Then I’m fucking hard as a rock.”   
  
Bulma chuckled. “Good.” She tapped her phone screen to change the call to speakerphone, and reached into one of her desk drawers to find a little bullet. Shorts got unzipped, a little button was pressed, and the vibrating toy was used to shove aside a soaked bright green thong and found solace against her clit. “Too bad you were such an asshole when we first met. Lost opportunities for more hot sex.”   
  
Vegeta smiled wide when he heard the faint buzzing on the other end, having a good idea what she was up to, and started stroking himself. “You were so infuriating and loud. Had I known you’d be open to creative ways of me shutting you up, I would have offered.”   
  
Bulma moved the toy so the vibrations were lighter against the surface of her skin where the nerves were concentrated. She bit her lower lip and moaned. “You would have put your dick in my mouth after being so rude to me when we met? That’s awfully brave of you.”   
  
“You seem to like to live dangerously as well. You _did_ fuck a saiyan. Twice.”   
  
“Technically once. The second time, he did the fucking. But I’d do it again.” 

“Uhn. Me too,” Vegeta moaned, picking up his pace.  
  
Bulma’s shorts and green panties were kicked off to join a pile of laundry on the floor of her office, and she propped her bare feet up on her desk. When the human heard the saiyan’s moans project from her phone, she echoed in return, her hips thrusting up against the toy. She didn’t give a shit when stationary got kicked off her desk, or that her office chair was growing damp from her indecency.

  
“I’m so fucking wet,” Bulma cried. “I miss your hard saiyan cock. My legs are spread out so you can fuck me as hard as you want. However you want.”   
  
“B-Bulma,” he rasped. “I remember how wet you were for me. If you were here right now I’d be fucking you slow. Just to torture you.”   
  
“Noo,” she whined. “I thought you were going to be nice to me.”   
  
“Never,” he promised, and they continued to gasp and groan together as they jerked off to their shared vision. Bulma didn’t hear Vegeta announce that he was cuming over her own moans, but that worked out for Vegeta since he was feeling just a teeny bit bashful about it.   
  
The pile of half clean napkins that Bulma forgot to throw away also ended up being pretty useful, so everything happens for a reason.   
  
Soiled tissues were tossed gracefully into Bulma’s trash can, and she laid back in her post euphoric bliss, her feet still spread eagle on her desk. Unfortunately, as the bliss ebbed, Bulma’s thoughts drifted from their dirty talk to other conversations, and started to over think.   
  
“Hey. Vegeta,” Bulma finally interrupted the peace that was their patterned, post-orgasm panting and used his actual name in a rare gesture. “I did some research, and figured out the distance between your space station and the Cooler one. It’s about the same distance as it is from earth, which isn’t exactly close by,.” She frowned, feeling a little pinch at her chest at what she was saying. She took her feet down and sat up properly. “I know me asking you to visit me is a lot for me to ask for, so you don’t have to worry about it. I just miss you. Thought it’d be nice to see you again.”   
  
On the other end, Vegeta had just tucked himself away, and was mirroring Bulma’s frown.   
  
“Also, you have nothing to worry about. I can be equipped with the best weapons and gear, and worst case, maybe ask Goku to come. Or something. But you don’t have to worry about me,” she rambled. In a rare moment of conscious insecurity (most of Bulma’s insecurities were subconscious), she felt a bit embarrassed.   
  
And then another rarity happened - a prolonged silence during one of their conversations. Not even blissful panting or teasing giggles.   
  
“Anyway, I should-”   
  
“I’ll go.” Vegeta interrupted, surprising her. 

“O-okay,” she smiled, glowing, and not just from her recent orgasm.  
  
______   
  
It was the weekend. Well, it was the “weekend” back on earth, so Bulma was taking the day to work on her tan. Vegeta didn’t have any missions that day, so he was dedicating his day to training. As usual. Bulma wasn’t sure if training counted as work or play for saiyans. She sipped on a margarita and continued her ramblings.   
  
“So I told Goku about Raditz and Turles, and he seems pretty excited to meet them! His wife Chichi on the other hand...we’re still trying to convince her that this isn’t an elaborate kidnapping plan. But once that’s settled I think they would be comfortable with a family reunion.”   
  
“Tch- She sounds paranoid.”   
  
He tried not making it a habit, but during certain workouts he would keep his scouter on calls with her so they could chat more. As long as he was doing easier forms that day that allowed for multitasking, and she promised not to distract him with sexual innuendo, he didn’t mind it from time to time.   
  
Of course, he also had to make sure he had the gym to himself. He didn’t want to advertise his rapport with the attractive woman, and he didn’t want to pop a boner in front of anyone when she occasionally broke their last rule.   
  
“Well I don’t blame her. Just a few years ago we didn’t know about aliens, much less a planet trade organization and creepy lizard tyrant. But she has nothing to worry about, because Goku is the strongest person I know.”   
  
Vegeta snapped, “How do you know that?”   
  
“Wha-” Bulma didn’t get to ask before he continued his confrontation.   
  
“Why would you say that? What makes you think Kakarot is stronger than I am?” he growled.   
  
“Umm, iunno. I’ve just seen him fight, and not you. And he helps me test the gravity technology all the time. Don’t take it personally.”   
  
“That wouldn’t make a difference if we are both used to 50Gs.” Vegeta defended, not sure to who.   
  
“Well, he’s...almost used to 75.” Bulma said quietly.   
  
“WHAT?”   
  
“What are you mad for? I was trying to surprise you! I think it’s almost ready, but I made some minor updates recently and I want my dad to proofread my code before some final tests.”   
  
“Send it to me now,” the saiyan demanded.   
  
“Umm that’s not how it works. I don’t think it’s ready so it’s not ready. It could be dangerous...”

“It won’t be for me -”

“And if it breaks your watch, there won’t be an easy way for you to get a replacement one quickly,” she explained.   
  
“I’ll just take Raditz’s or Turles’ watch if that happens,” his reasoning, aggressive.   
  
“I said ‘No’. Don’t sound so entitled, I don’t _owe_ you any updates anymore. I was just trying to be nice! You can’t tell me what to do!”   
  
She was right, of course. So he grumbled, “You are right.” And grumbled again.   
  
The human knew that was as close to an apology as she was going to get, so she accepted it and continued her one sided conversation about their upcoming trip and the promise of the additional 25 Gs in the near future.   
  
Seeing Bulma again and more gravity to train with. Looking forward to those two things should have made him ecstatic, but somehow in that moment, he still felt uneasy.   
  



End file.
